Fairy Godninjas
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Your Fairy Godninja in training! Huh? Where are you? My village. I accidentally brought you here when I was trying to come to your world. But I'll get you back before our Queen finds out you're here and throws you into the soul sucking dungeon. Now what wish can I grant for you today? No worries I don't mess up wishes that often. Really, I don't. (short story)
1. Fairy Godninja in Training P1

Fairy Godninja in Training

Part One

Naruto sighed as he started at the small viewing mirror he had set out before him on his small table. Its soft glow illumined his small tree house apartment, giving him his only source of light since he had his curtains closed to block out the rest of the world. He ran his eyes over the images the mirror was showing him. Multiple people from all kinds of places appeared on the mirror's surface before fading away and was replaced with another person or group of people. He sighed again. None of these people looked interesting enough for him to help. But he still had to pick someone. "Come on. There's got to be someone who's interesting enough to help. Someone…anyone…"

The mirror image shifted again. He blinked at the boring image before him before a loud banging at his door caused him to jump and fall off his chair. He hit the ground with a loud thump. "Ouch. That hurt."

"Naruto!"

"Oh great that's Sakura. What does she want now?" Naruto asked upon hearing his friend's voice coming from the other side of the door. "Probably here to check and see if I've completed this assignment. I'm just going to ignore her. I'll finish it when I finish it."

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice cried again with more bangs on his door.

"She's just not going to give up," Naruto said as he stared at his door through the low light in the room. "She's probably going to break the door down any second now. And I don't have any more money to fix it. Again."

…

"Naruto! Come on, Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she banged on the door to her friend's tree house apartment. Usually she would just break on in after the first couple of knocks, if he didn't answer, but she already has destroyed five doors to this place. She decided to take a little pity on her friend and not destroy another one. But she still threatened to do so. "I know you're in there! You can't hide from me! Get out here right now or I'm going to break this door down!"

…

"No!" Naruto shrieked from his kitchen floor. He jumped up and bolted for the door before his friend could follow through on her threat. Grabbing the door handle, he flung it open. "Don't do that! I'm still paying it off from the last time you broke my door! I don't have any money left to buy another new one!"

"Well that's your fault, now isn't it? If you'd get past the Fairy Genin level you'd be given more assignments that would lead to better paying jobs." Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him. "Speaking of which…how is your current assignment going? Have you finished it yet?"

"No, I haven't," Naruto said. He flicked his light orange colored butterfly wings before folding them against his back.

"Why not?!" Sakura demanded, her own light pink colored butterfly wings flicked in an annoyance. "You've had this assignment for over two weeks now! It should have been completed in the first week it was given to you! What's taking so long?!"

"I just haven't found any humans worth helping," Naruto said. He tossed his head to the side and flicked his wings a couple of times before reaching back and scratching his back right between where they connected to his skin.

"Just pick someone! It's a simple assignment!" Sakura said. She snapped her hand out and grabbed his cheek, pinching it hard as she screamed at him. "Queen Tsunade will be back any day now! If you don't finish this assignment you're going to get punished! You still want to graduate from the Fairy Ninja Academy, right?!"

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Of course I still want to graduate! You know that!" Naruto snapped. He flapped his arms wildly. "Now let go of my cheek!"

"Then finish this assignment and I will!" Sakura demanded.

"Fine! I'll just pick some random human to help!" Naruto said.

"There. That's better," Sakura said. "Nice of you to come to your senses. I can help you if you need it. I'm not ready busy today. I still have something's to do for the queen, but that's not until later today. I have time to help."

"No, thanks," Naruto said while rubbing his red, stinging cheek. "I'll do it myself. Like you said, it's an easy assignment. I'll just zap myself to some poor random human, grant them a few wishes and then pop right back here with all the paperwork completed."

"Be careful with that, Naruto," Sakura warned. She gave the young man before her a sharp glare and a stiff flick of her wings. "You're still not the best at teleporting spells. We don't want another incident like the last time."

"Hey! I'm getting better at them!" Naruto protested.

"No, you're not!" Sakura snapped. "Kiba is still picking rice out of Akamaru's fur from the time you _accidently_ teleported them to the human country of China! The emperor there is still trying to figure out where two fairies came from!"

"So what? That actually happened centuries ago. Why are they even still talking about it?" Naruto asked.

"You idiot. You know time flows different here. We can zap ourselves anywhere in time," Sakura said with a sigh. She fluttered her wings, creating a lazy breeze that teased her hair before folding her wings against her back. "Just finish the assignment and bring it to me. I need to file the rest of the assignments from the genin level. I'm really getting tired of seeing your name among them. All of our friends have already moved on to the next level. You're better than this, Naruto. You should be with us."

"I know, I know. I'll get there," Naruto said. "Now go away so I can get to the assignment."

"Fine." Sakura sighed. With nothing else to say, she turned away from her friend. Flittering her wings, she lifted herself into the air and took off.

"Fine. I'll just pick some random person and get this stupid assignment over with," Grumbling to himself, Naruto shut the door to his tree house apartment. He walked back over to the table and plopped down in his chair. His eyes landed on the lit mirror when some people ran across the shiny surface. "What's that?"

He watched as a young man, a little older than him, threw out a punch at a fish that had jumped out of the ocean they were sailing on. His eyes widened upon seeing the man's arm stretched out farther than it should have. "What the heck?! How did he manage to do that?! It's incredible!"

Naruto watched as the young man grabbed the fish and pulled it onto the ship. His jaw dropped open. He didn't realize until the fish was on the ship that it was insanely huge. It was almost as big as the ship itself. He continued to watch at the stretching man started arguing with a blonde haired man in a black suit. "Wow! Now they look like they'd be some fun to grant wishes for! All right! I finally found who I wanted to use this assignment on! Now where's my wand?!"

Naruto pulled his attention away from the mirror to look for his missing wand. It wasn't on the table where he thought he left it so he stepped away from the mirror and started looking everywhere for it. He pulled out draws, looked under his mattress, shook out all of his clothes, and looked under his bed. It took him a couple hours to look everywhere, but he finally located the wand in his bathroom. "Finally found you. Now let's see. All I have to do is cast the spell and teleport myself to them where I'll grant him a couple wishes."

Naruto walked back over to the table. He looked down at the mirror to find his choice had gone to bed. "Aw, they went to bed already. All well. I can still pop myself over there and wait for them to wake up. That ship looks interesting. I can look around while they're sleeping. All right! Here we go!"

Naruto twirled his wand in the air. Sparkles trailed from the thinnest end, following the movements he was making. The sparkles swirled around him before they shot out and into the mirror. He blinked in confusion when his sparkles didn't take him where they were supposed to. "What happened? Why didn't it work? What's going-AH!"

Naruto gasped when his eyes landed on the mirror. The young man he was trying to take himself too was missing. He grabbed the mirror. "Where'd he go?! Where's the guy with the long arm?!"

The image on the mirror shifted and blurred. When the imaged became clear once again, Naruto screamed at what it showed him. The young man, plus several others, he was trying to go to had some how ended up in his world. "No! Crap! Crap! Crap! This isn't good! They shouldn't be here! They're going to get executed! I have to get to them before someone else finds them!"

Naruto threw down the mirror. It landed on the table with an angry thud. But he didn't pay it any mind as he bolted for his door.

…

A sweet, sugar smell wafted through the air. It swirled around before lazily floating down to their noses. The first one to awaken by the sweet scent was Chopper. He sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes. Greeting his drowsy gaze as he drug it over the land before him, he found there were lots and lots of cotton candy trees of all colors and sizes. Shrieking with joy, he said, "So sweet! I love cotton candy!"

The little reindeer jumped from the ground that he didn't even realize he was on instead of his bunk on the Sunny. Running over to a pink cotton candy tree, he jumped up on the closest branch. Plucking off a wad of the pink fluff, he shoved it into his mouth. Crying gleefully as the candy evaporated on his tongue. He shoved in ten more mouths full before the color of the tree he was standing in caught his eye. The dark blue bark shimmered. He blinked in curiosity before reaching out and snapping off a cotton candyless twig. He inspected the twig, turning it this way and that way before sniffing it. "Am I dreaming? It smells so sweet. Just like strawberries. What is it? Is it something I can eat?"

Chopper cautiously licked the twig. "It tastes like strawberries too. How is this possible? What's going on? Oh! I get it! This is just a dream. That's all."

The reindeer smiled at the deduction of his current state. He turned to move towards some more cotton candy. Miss stepping, his hoof slid out from underneath him and he felt to the ground. His head landed on a rock, causing him pain that shouldn't have happened since this was just a dream. He sat up and grabbed his throbbing head. "What the heck?! How could that have hurt if this is just a dream?! What's going on here?!"

Chopper scanned his eyes around the forest again. He studied the world around him carefully, his eyes landing momentarily on his crewmates and the Heart Pirates that were still asleep on the ground. He smiled at the sight of his favorite Heart Pirate, Neo. She snuggled up to Law from the bright, warm sunlight shining in her closed eyes. He watched her, expecting her to wake up, but she didn't. He then pulled his eyes from her and noticed that the sun was indeed warm. The air was filled with sweet sugar from all of the candy before him. Reaching out, he plucked a flower from the ground, sniffed its blueberry flavor before sticking it in his mouth. His rolled the smooth velvet texture over his tongue before his black eyes bugged out of his head. He finally registered the fact that this wasn't a dream at all. Everything in the forest was really made up of candy, everything except for his friends who were sleeping on the pastel green grass. He jumped up to his hooves with a panicked shriek. Running over to his friends, screaming as he desperately started to wake them up. "What the heck is going on?! Where the heck are we?! Wake up, everyone! We have a problem! Come on! Get up! Luffy! Sanji! Zoro! Everyone! Wake up!"

Chopper slapped Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro over the head before he ran around the surrounding area in a heart pounding panic. "We're in trouble! We're in trouble! We're in trouble!"

"Hey! What's going on?!" Sanji asked, sitting up. "Why did you hit me like that?!"

"You better have a good reason for slapping me," Zoro grumbled. He rubbed his hand over his throbbing head.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, drool running down his chin as he blinked sleepily.

"Hey, hey! What's with all the noise, Chopper?" Nami asked.

Robin quietly sat up beside the navigator. She covered her mouth and yawned before noticing the world around them. "Hm? Interesting."

…

"There's too much sugar in the air," Bepo said. He rolled over from his stomach to his back before he sat up. "Did Neo go overboard with cooking again?"

"Keep it down," Shachi protested. He rolled over onto his left side and covered his ear with his arm. "I'm still trying to sleep here."

"It's not time to get up yet," Penguin added while he pulled his hat lower over his eyes to get away from the bright sun bearing down on them. "And who turned on the light? Shut it off and go back to sleep, Shachi."

"I didn't turn it on," Shachi replied. "It must have been one of the Straw Hats. Get up and shut it off if you don't like it that much."

…

"Will all of you shut up?!" Law snapped. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "You all know Neo prefers to wake up on her own! If you all wake her up, I'm going to sever you all into a million pieces!"

"I'm so sorry, Law! You know I wouldn't wake her up unless it was important!" Chopper cried a he ran over to Neo and Law. He looked down at the blue hair young woman. She was still curled up on her right side sleeping. He hated to wake her up, especially being pregnant. He knew she preferred to wake up on her own, in her own time, but this was an emergency. "But we have a problem! Our ships are missing! And so is the rest of the Heart Pirates!"

Law's eyebrows twitched. His eyes lowered from the reindeer to the bizarre colored grass they were on before scanning the candy forest that surrounded them.

"What?!" Luffy, Sanji, and Brook shouted. "What do you mean our ships and friends are missing?!"

"He's right," Franky said. The cyborg looked around at the candy forest they were in. He looked down when his feet crunched the candy grass. Bending over, he plucked some of the grass up, sniffed its sweetness before he ate it. "It's candy? The flavor is sour apple if I'm not mistaken. But I have no idea what kind of candy it is. It's chewy with tiny crunchy crystal like things in it and kind of sticky."

"This is very interesting," Robin said. She plucked a white daisy off the ground that was near her and Nami and inspected it. "This flower is also candy. And it smells of vanilla."

"Wait! Don't eat that! It could be poison!" Nami shouted when Robin plucked off one of the flower petals and put it in her mouth.

"It's actually very sweet," Robin said.

"Really?!" Luffy and Brook asked. They ran over to a small patch of white flowers. Each grabbed a handful of the flowers and shoved them in their mouths. They munched down on the pedals, expected sweet candy flavors instead of real bland tasting flowers instead. They rapidly spit the flowers out. "Yuck! They're really flowers! I thought you said they were candies!"

"It looks like not all of the plants here are candies," Sanji said as he inspected a couple bushes near by. He poked each one, finding the one on his right was a regular plant, and the one on his left was something marshmallow like. He pinched off a piece of the marshmallow plant and tasted it.

"Don't eat that! Didn't you hear Nami?! It could be poison!" Usopp snapped as he popped up behind the cook.

"It has the texture of a marshmallow, the looks of a bush, but tastes like chocolate," Sanji reported.

"Oh really?" Usopp said. He pinched a piece of the bush off and ate it. "It's good. Melts in your mouth."

"I thought you were worried about poison," Sanji said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He turned his attention to the Heart Pirates who were still on the ground. Law was looking around cautiously, his hands on his sword ready to fight if necessary. "So where do you think we are?"

"I have no idea," Law said as he continued to slowly scan the forest.

"How did we even get here?" Zoro asked. He looked down to make sure his swords were still with him. All three of them were still attached to his belt like he expected them to be. "It looks like we all still have our weapons. That's a good thing at least."

"Who cares? We have an entire world of candy around us! Let's eat!" Luffy said as he ran off towards one of the cotton candy trees. Opening his mouth wide, he chomped down on the trunk of a tree, ripping a large piece off it out. The candy trunk snapped and crackled as it fell over.

"Careful, Luffy! If you took a bite out of that thing on the wrong side it could have fallen on us!" Usopp said, pointing at Luffy accusingly.

"Sorry!" Luffy mumbled through his mouthful of candy.

"No! You're! Now!" Usopp snapped.

"Should we wake Neo?" Chopper asked then. His eyes dropping back to his friend. "I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet from all the noise everyone's making."

"There's no need for that. She's already waking up from all of the noise now," Law said just before Neo shifted in her sleep. He then noticed a concerned look on Chopper's face. "What is it, Tony?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think magic might be involved in this," Chopper said.

"Magic?" Sanji asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I can't remember what I was doing last night," Chopper replied. He looked up at the cook. "I know that I was on the deck of the ship keeping a look out since it was my turn, but that's it. I don't remember ever going to bed."

"I was on watch as well. I do not remember falling asleep either," Brook said.

"We're also in our regular day clothes instead of our night clothes," Robin said, looking down at her black mini dress she had been wearing the day before.

"Right. I didn't even notice," Nami said. She looked down at her white and orange bikini top and blue jeans she was wearing. "I remember that I changed clothes and went to bed. Why would I have gotten up and changed back into these clothes?"

"What's going on? Must you all be so noisy?" Shachi asked as he and Penguin finally sat up. "We're trying to sleep here."

"Rise and shine, sunshine," Sanji said. "Sleeping time is over for us."

"Huh? What are you Straw Hats doing in our sleeping quarters?" Penguin asked.

"We're not exactly on your ship," Zoro said. "Wake up for real and look around you."

"Huh?" Shachi and Penguin looked at the swordsman then looked around at his suggestion. They gasped and shrieked upon seeing the strange place they were in. "What the heck?! Captain, where are we?!"

"We don't know," Law said. He looked at his subordinates before letting his eyes drop down to Neo. He placed his hand on her hip and started to help gently coaxed her awake. "Neo, I need you to wake up for me now."

"Hm?" Neo opened her eyes. Blinking sleepily before looking up at Law. "What is it? You know I don't like being woken up. I'm still sleepy."

"I know, love." Law nodded. "But we have a problem here."

"Huh? What is it?" Neo sat up and looked around. She kneaded her eyebrows. "What's going on? Something doesn't feel right. I can feel magic surrounding us."

"I figured as much," Law said. He rubbed his hand over her back when he felt her anxiety rise.

"Where's the sub?! And where's the rest of our crew?!" Neo asked. Her heart pounding in her chest as she desperately looked for her missing family and home.

"Just remain calm. I'm sure they're fine. Since they're not here," Law said, "they must be back on the sub where we docked for the night."

"Where are we then?" Neo asked.

"We're trying to figure that out," Sanji said. He took a couple steps closer to her and bent down so he could be more level with her. His eyes lingered over her baby pump before lifting up to her eyes. "Are you going to be all right? Is the magic bothering you?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just not sure what kind of magic this is," Neo said, running her electric blue eyes over the forest. "I don't really feel threatened by it. But I'm not sure whoever did this to us…I can't tell if we're in friendly territory or not."

"Yeah. We guess that part already," Sanji said.

"Any idea of where we could be?" Brook asked. "I mean, are we still in the New World?"

"I don't know where we are. We could still be in the New World. There are other magical creatures there after all." Neo shook her head at the skeleton. She looked down when she noticed the strange grass under her hand. She brushed her hand over it. "Is this…candy?"

"Yup! And it's so yummy!" Luffy said.

"Uh…I can see that," Neo said when she looked at Luffy. The rubber man's stomach was round and full of the sweets from the forest he had clearly eaten.

"You should try some," Luffy said holding out a stick with yellow cotton candy in her direction.

"She's not eating anything here until we determine where we are and if this candy is safe for her pregnancy," Law said. "Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, I don't want you three wondering away from Neo at any point in time until we figure out what's going on here."

"Aye aye, Captain!" The three Heart Pirates saluted. "You can count on us!"

"You can include us in Neo's Security Guard!" Sanji said with Chopper beside him. They both were saluting Law just like they were Heart Pirates.

"We'll keep a very close eye on her!" Chopper added.

"Hey! You're my crewmates!" Luffy protested.

"Shut up! This is probably all your fault!" Sanji said.

"I didn't do anything!" Luffy said. "Don't blame this on me!"

"Why not?! It typically is your fault when we get into messes like this!" Sanji said.

"Looks like there's a village or some sort of town over there," Robin then said.

"She's right," Usopp said. He had his goggles down over his eyes, adjusting them while he looked through them. "I can see smoke from here. There's also a mountain with faces carved in it. Surely that means there are at least some people in that direction."

"I wonder who lives there," Franky said.

"Do you think they're friendly?" Brook asked. "I sure hope so."

"Let's go see!" Luffy said. With his stomach now back to normal size, he jumped from the candy forest floor then began to run off in the direction of the smoke.

"Don't go running off like that, Luffy!" Nami called out. "We need to stick together! We have no idea what's out there!"

"So let's go see!" Luffy said. He stopped running and turned back to smile at his navigator. "Come on! Let's just go! It's not like we have anything better to do by sitting around here!"

"He's got a point. We're not going to find answers just sitting around here," Robin said.

"I guess it's settled then," Nami said before their group headed towards the village.

While walking through the strange candy forest, they looked around. Carefully taking in all the different shaped trees and candy plants around them. A few minutes into their walk, Luffy started to pluck the treats off the branches around them. Usopp slammed his fist into his captain's head and said, "Will you stop that?! You're going to make yourself sick if you're not already poisoned from eating strange food!"

"But it's so yummy! Besides you ate some too!" Luffy exclaimed through his mouthful of sweets.

"Will you at least swallow before you speak?!" Usopp demanded.

…

"Hey! I heard something from over there!" an unfamiliar voice then said.

"Yeah. I heard it too. Let's go check it out," another unfamiliar voice said.

…

"Looks like we're not the only ones in this forest," Brook said. "Think they're friendly?"

"Neo, stay close," Law ordered. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and narrowed his eyebrows in the direction of the voices.

"Right." Neo nodded just as the Heart Pirates shifted into defense mode.

The Straw Hat pirates also stood ready for a fight.

"Ah, come on!" Luffy said. "Let's just go see who it is!"

"Stop! Don't!" Usopp cried and reached out for Luffy.

…

"Where are they?! Where are they?!" Naruto asked as he ran his eyes over the candy forest. He spotted movement in the forest and lowered himself to see who it was. Landing in a tree, he found it was only two of the gatekeepers. "Just great. I'm in some serious trouble if they find them here."

He listened to them say they heard a noise before rushing of in the direction they headed off in. Flying as fast as he could, he saw the young man with the straw hat from his mirror. He flew over to them, startling them. "Stop!

"Who the heck are you?!" Zoro asked.

"Listen to me! You can't go that way!" Naruto said. "I'll get you out of this forest!"

"Who are you?" Penguin asked.

"Law! Look at his back!" Neo said and everyone looked at what caught her attention.

"What?! Are those wings?!" Usopp shrieked.

"So we are in a world of magic," Robin noted.

"Never mind that! Humans aren't supposed to be here!" Naruto said.

"What do you mean? Where are we?" Luffy asked.

"Who's over there?!" one of the unfamiliar voices to the pirates asked.

"There's no time to explain! Just hold still! This won't hurt a bit!" Naruto said before waving his wand in the pirates direction. "Or it shouldn't hurt."

"Ah! What's he doing to us?!" Usopp asked as everyone else gasped when millions of sparkles washed over their bodies. Suddenly the light around the pirates disappeared and their bodies transformed into candy trees and bushes.

"That was so close," Naruto said just as the two gatekeepers found him.

"Who's over there?! Oh, it's just you, Naruto," one of the gatekeepers said.

"What are you doing out here?" the second one asked.

"Nothing. Just practicing my magic," Naruto said. He jerked his thumbs towards the candy bushes and trees he just made.

"I see. We'll it's good that you're taking your magic lessons more seriously now," the first one said.

"We'll let you get back to practice," the second one said before they walked off.

"Thanks." Naruto waved to them. He watched them go before turning back to the people he just transformed. "Great. What do I do now?"


	2. Fairy Godninja in Training P2

Fairy Godninja in Training

Part Two

Naruto sighed to himself again as he stared at the people he turned into plants. He still had no idea what he was going to do with them. He wasn't even sure what he did wrong to bring them here in the first place. All he knew was he couldn't stand around here all day long. He needed to gather them up, get back to his place, figure out what went wrong, and get them back to where they belonged before Queen Tsunade came back to the village. Sighing again, he waved his wand over their plant bodies and himself. A brown bag formed over his shoulder while his guests plant bodies shrunk just enough to get them inside of the bag. Once they all were snug inside, he adjusted the strap over his shoulder, flittered his wings, and took off into the air.

He carefully looked around the forest and the sky as he flew back towards his home, looking for others that might be out and about. It was still fairly early so not many should be out right now. He really didn't need to run into anyone else he knew. The gatekeepers were a close enough call. He was a bit surprised they didn't notice nonmagical creatures in their forest. Usually nonmagical creatures are easy for magical creatures to spot. Their nonmagical auras just stuck out in a world of nothing but magic. Grumbling to himself, he said, "Don't worry about that for right now. Just get home and get this taken care of. If not, Queen Tsunade is going to kill me. Not to mention what Sakura is going to do if she finds out I messed up on this simple assignment. And I still have to finish this assignment too. Ugh! Such a pain!"

"Hey! Naruto!" Rock Lee shouted out. He flew up to Naruto and whacked his friend on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed. He grabbed a hold of the bag and squeezed its strap until his hands turned completely white and ached from the intense move. He knew it was all over. Rock Lee was gifted. Rock Lee surely would sense the humans he had hidden in his bag. It was all going to be over. He was really going to pay for this one.

"Sorry, Naruto. I did not mean to scare you like that," Rock Lee said. He flittered his light green wings as he hovered in front of his friend.

"It's fine. You didn't really scare me. I was just startled a bit," Naruto said, still clinging to the bag's strap. He carefully eyed Rock Lee for any signs of sensing the humans in his bag. He relaxed a little when the young black haired man in front of him didn't seem to notice the people that didn't belong in their world.

"Oh? What you got there?" Rock Lee asked. He pointed to the bag clutched in Naruto's hands. "Out picking snacks from the forest again?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what I was doing. That's exactly what I was doing," Naruto said. His heart skipped a couple beats when Rock Lee pointed at his bag. He thought for sure this time his friend would notice. But Rock Lee didn't. He forced himself to release his hold on the strap. His hands thanked him for the relief.

"You really should go easy on that," Rock Lee said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "The gardeners do not like it when we eat too much of their hard work."

"It's not their hard work," Naruto grumbled. "They do nothing but stand around while the younger kids practice their magic in growing all of the candy trees and flowers and stuff. They just supervise and get praised for doing nothing. "

"I suppose you are correct," Rock Lee said with a laugh. "Still, be careful with how much you take. They will still yell at you. And you can get sick from eating too much junk as well."

"I know, I know," Naruto said, waving his hand in the air like he was shooing away a bug. He paused to let his friend speak again, but he didn't. "So what did you want?"  
"Oh, I was heading to the training field to meet up with Tenten and Neji," Rock Lee said. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I was just wondering if you would like to join us today. We're going to practice our ninja skills in combination with our magic. It is going to be great. I am planning on beating my record of three thousand-"

"No thanks," Naruto said, cutting his friend off. He really didn't need or want to hear this right now. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Really? Doing what?" Rock Lee asked.

"I'm trying to finish up an assignment before Queen Tsunade gets back," Naruto said.

"I see. Well you had better hurry then," Rock Lee said.

"Why? She's not due back for a few more days," Naruto said.

"Did not you hear? Queen Tsunade has cut her visit with the Sand Kingdom short," Rock Lee said.

"What?!" Naruto gasped. "So she's coming home tomorrow?"

"She's coming home today," Rock Lee said.

"You've got to be kidding me! Sakura didn't tell me that!" Naruto screamed. He ran his fingers into his hair while kicking his legs wildly. "What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! I'm so dead! I'm so going to get killed for this!"

Rock Lee laughed at his friend's display of panic. "Sakura might not have been informed yet. She's been running around all morning completing tasks. There is nothing for you to worry about, Naruto. It is just a simple assignment, correct? You have plenty of time to get it done before the queen arrives. She will not be here until after the sun goes down. And, let me guess, it is just the assignment where you pick a mortal and grant them wishes correct?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Naruto said, calming down from his outburst.

"Then you will get it done. It is easy. Just pick someone and grant a couple wishes. Neji, Tenten, and I got that assignment done in just fifteen minutes," Rock Lee said. He turned away from Naruto, ready to head off to his training session with his teammates. He paused and looked back at his friend. "I can help you if you need it."

"No, that's okay. I'll get started on it right now," Naruto said, his eyes dropping down to the bag on his shoulder. _In fact I already have started it. I just need to fix it._

"Well, that is good to hear. If you finish it up in time, come out and join us," Rock Lee said. He waved to his friend then flew off.

"Yeah. Sure." Naruto waved. He watched his friend fly off with another heavy sigh. "If I live long enough to ever join you again. This is the worst thing that could have possibly happen."

Naruto flickered his wings. He turned his attention back to heading home. This time he flew as fast as he could. He really didn't need to get stopped again like that. He was still baffled at how Rock Lee didn't sense the out of place humans. He dropped his eyes down to the bag as the wind whipped against his face. "That's very odd. I was certain that he would be able to sense that they were here. But he didn't. I wonder why."

He shook his head in frustration. "One problem at a time. First, get them back to my place. Second, get them back to where they belong. Third, grant that one guy some wishes. Fourth, figure out what went wrong. I only have until tonight to get this mess cleared up."

Naruto dipped down when he came to his tree apartment building. He eyed the other windows, all the curtains were closed still. He landed gracefully in front of his own apartment and looked around to see if he had been spotted. No one appeared to have seen him. He relaxed a bit with a soft sigh. The wind picked up, blowing the smells of breakfast from all the restaurants and vendors into his nose. It made his stomach grumble in protest of not having breakfast yet. "And above all I forgot to eat breakfast. Maybe I have some ramen I can eat. I haven't been shopping in a while. I hope I have at least something in here. It's a good think I left the door unlocked."

He grabbed the door handle and pushed it open and entered into the dark room. Quickly slamming the door shut, he locked it behind him, turned on the light, and rushed into his apartment. He placed his bag down on the table then rushed for his kitchen cabinets. He went through them while mumbling to himself. "Maybe the spell messed up because I was hungrier than I thought I was. Food should help some this problem. I can eat before working on my other problem. Everything will work out just fine. Here we go! Instant ramen! This will be a quick fix. Then I can change them back and get them back to their world."

Naruto grabbed the instant ramen from the cabinet. He stood back up and grabbed his coffee pot off the stove. He filled it with water then set it back on the stove. He lit the burner before walking back over to the table. He plopped down in his chair and started pulling out the flora he had shoved inside. He laid them out on the table. Sitting there he just stared at them until his coffee pot whistled when it became hot enough. He got up and walked over to the stove. Shutting the flame off, he ripped open his instant ramen, poured the boiling water inside of it then when back to his table. Quietly he ate his breakfast while he continued to stare at the flora spotting his kitchen table, thinking about what happened and what might have gone wrong.

"That was great! I'm feeling a lot better now. All right, let's get this over with," Naruto said. Picking up his wand from the table he waved it over the plants. Sparkles shot out of the end of the wand. They rained down over the plants and changed them back into the people they were meant to be. The table creaked and groaned from all the weight now sitting on top of it. "Ah! No! What was I thinking?!"

The table legs snapped. The pirates and the table all went crashing to the floor. Their voices mixed together when they hit the ground all piled on top of each other and tangled together. They all cried, "Ouch!"

"That hurt!" Shachi said.

"I think I broke my spine!" Brook cried.

"This is so not super at all!" Franky said.

"Somebody better remove their hand!" Nami hissed.

"Sorry, Nami! I didn't mean to! Honest!" Sanji said.

"Get off of me, you stupid cook!" Zoro snapped.

"Shut up! It's not like I fell on you on purpose!" Sanji growled. "I'd much rather have land on Nami or Robin!"

"You idiot!" Nami said before slapping Sanji.

"You're beautiful when you're angry, Nami my sweet!" Sanji said after his head hit the floor from Nami's slap.

"Where are we?" Penguin asked.  
"What happened?" Chopper asked. His eyes shot to Neo. "Neo! Are you all right?! Did you or the baby get hurt?!"

"We're fine, Chopper," Neo said. She was wrapped in Law's arms, pressed tightly against his chest. "Law managed to pull us away from getting hit."

"That's a relief," Chopper said with a sigh. He moved closer to Neo and tickled her round belly with his hoof. "I'm so glad you two are all right."  
"Well, that was an interesting experience," Robin said as she looked around the room.

"That was funny!" Luffy said. He sat up, adjusted his hat, and looked around the room.

"You would think so," Shachi and Penguin said as they glared at the Straw Hat captain.

The pirates quickly untangled themselves and stood up. But with the large number of them in such a small room, they kept elbowing each other and hitting each other when moving just the slightest bit. Their voices mixed together again as they complained about the tight space.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing those big arms of yours, Franky!" Usopp said.

"Sorry. It's not my fault this place is so small," Franky said, shifting his position.

"Now you're poking me!" Sanji said.

"Sorry. There's just no room in here," Franky said.

"Ouch! You stepped on my toes!" Shachi said.

"Deal with it," Penguin replied.

"If any one of you hit's Neo or our child, I'll severe you into a million pieces," Law said. He wrapped his arm around Neo and pulled her to his chest again.

"I'm fine, Law. You know our child is protected by my crystals," Neo said. She glanced up at Law and smiled.

"I know," Law said with a smile back to her. _'I'll still hurt them if they hit you.'_

 _'You just enjoy causing them panic.'_

 _'I sure do.'_ Law pressed his lips to her hair.

"We have to get out of here," Nami said. "It's too small for all of us to be inside here."

"No! You can't leave! I'll make it bigger!"

"Who said that?" Usopp asked. Suddenly millions of sparkles erupted in the room. The walls moved out from everyone, given them more space to move and spread out from each other. "Ah! What's going on?! What's happening?! Why is the room suddenly getting bigger?!"

"That's because of me."

The pirates turned to the somewhat unfamiliar voice in the room with them. They stared at the person they had briefly met a few minutes ago.

"It's you!" Usopp said while he pointed at Naruto accusingly. "What happened?! Where are we?!"

"Now call down," Naruto said. "I'll explain everything. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a Fairy Godninja in training."

"You are Fairy Godninja?" Usopp asked.

"That's right." Naruto nodded. "Bringing you here was just an accident. See I was trying to finish an assignment."

"So you're really a fairy?" Luffy asked. He bolted right up to Naruto and inspected the ninja's wings. "These wings are real?"

"Yes. They are real. Now if you would-Ouch!" Naruto snapped when Luffy tugged on his wing. He spun around and slapped Luffy's hand away from his wings. "Stop that! Don't pull on those!"

"It hurts you?" Luffy asked.

"Yes! What did you think would happen?!" Naruto asked.

"Neo's wings don't hurt her when I pull on them," Luffy said with a smile.

"One of you has wings?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. She does," Luffy said pointing to the only blue haired girl in the room.

"Straw Hat! You're not supposed to go around blabbing about stuff like that!" Law snapped.

"So? Everyone already knows about it with what happened in Dressrosa," Luffy said. He put his hands behind his head and frowned at Law.

"But we're clearly not in the New World, now are we?!" Law demanded. He pointed right at Naruto. "For all we know this guy is an enemy!"

"He's not an enemy," Luffy said. "If he was, why did he bring us here?"

"I'm actually trying to explain all of that," Naruto said. "If you would just let me-"

"Ah!" Brook suddenly screamed. "What's wrong with my body?! Well, I mean my bones since I don't actually have a body! But that's beside the point! I'm a tree!"

"Huh?" All of the pirates turned their eyes to the skeleton. Their eyes about bugged out of their heads when they noticed that Brook's spine, his arms, and his legs were made of tree bark.

"That's funny!" Luffy laughed.

"It is not!" Brook snapped. "I'm a tree!"

"Sorry about that. I'll fix it," Naruto said. He waved his wand at the skeleton. More sparkles shot out and around Brook. "There that should do it."

"Are you kidding me?!" Brook asked when his bones turned into licorice. His candy body swayed back and forth before he finally collapsed to the floor. "What did you do to me?!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll fix it! I'll fix it!" Naruto said. He flicked his wand at the skeleton again.

Brook sighed when his body changed from licorice to a cupcake.

"Sorry! That's not right either!" Naruto said, flicking his wand again.

Tears ran down Brook's skull when his body changed into a sucker, then a marshmallow, a cookie, a stick, and then a bag of popcorn.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp laughed. They pointed at their friend's constant change into multiple sweets while dropping onto their backs on the floor.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?!" Brook shrieked from his popcorn body.

"At least you smell good," Robin said as she sniffed the salt and butter that filled the air.

"Yeah. I'm hungry," Shachi said.

"Do you think we can eat him?" Bepo asked.

"Don't you dare! You could eat an important part of me!" Brook shrieked.

"I'm sorry," Bepo said, hanging his head in a depressing aura.

"All right, all right! I got it this time!" Naruto said. He waved his wand one last time. Sparks flew out and around Brook's body, turning the skeleton back to his correct form.

"I'm back to my beautiful self!" Brook cried happily.

"Do that again! I wanna see him transform into something else!" Luffy said.

"Yeah! Do it again! Do it again!" Chopper and Usopp cheered.

"No way! Don't you dare do that to me again!" Brook cried.

"I won't. I won't," Naruto said.

"Now that that has been taken care of," Law said, gaining everyone's attention. "Would you mind telling us where the heck we are and how we got here?"

"And why not all of us was brought here?" Penguin added.

"Well, it was an accident that you all came here," Naruto said. "I was working on an assignment."

"What assignment?" Nami asked.

"It was as assignment where we got to pick who we wanted to grant wishes for," Naruto said.

"You grant wishes?" Robin asked.

"That's right. We're Ninja Fairies. We combined our magic with our ninja skills. We go out on missions too," Naruto said. He grabbed his viewing mirror off the table and showed it to them. They peered into it, seeing both their ships.

"It's our ships," Neo said with a sigh. "It doesn't look like anything has been hurt. The crew's going to be worried when they find we're not there."

"It should be a while," Naruto said.

"Why's that?" Sanji asked.

"Time flows differently here," Naruto said. "While it's morning here, it's still night where you all came from."

"Well, that's a relief," Neo said.

"I'm hoping to get you all back to your ships," Naruto said.

"You're _hoping_?" Zoro asked.

"Well, you see," Naruto said while fiddling with his wand. "I'm not the most talented fairy ninja around. And because of that, I accidently brought you all here. I was suppose to send myself to your ship and grant you wishes." He pointed at Luffy.

"Hold on! You're going to grant Luffy wishes?!" Nami asked.

"That's right." Naruto nodded. "During our training we're allowed once a year to pick whoever we feel like granting wishes to. Normally we're given already assigned people to grant wishes to. This just allows up to be more free and independent."

"You're granting me wishes?" Luffy asked.

"That's right," Naruto said with another nod.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said. "Then I wish for-"

"Don't you dare!" Nami and Sanji growled as they clamped their hands over Luffy's mouth, preventing him from speaking.

"Huh? What did you do that for?" Naruto asked. "I still have to grant him wishes."

"I'm sorry, but you picked the wrong person," Sanji said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He tilted his head sideway and glanced back at Luffy.

Luffy struggled to get free of his friends hold, but they refused to release him.

"Luffy gets us into enough trouble as it is," Nami said.

"We really don't want him messing around with wishes," Sanji said. "Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get us into?"

"But I still have to grant him wishes," Naruto said. He waved his wand again. Sparkles twinkled out of the end and floated down to the floor.

"You're just going to have to pick someone else," Nami said.

"Please, pick someone else," Shachi and Penguin begged.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Naruto said.

"Why not?" Franky asked.

"After I decided on him there's no way I can undo that decision," Naruto said. "It's like an unwritten contract. It's a contract done in magic. I have to grant him wishes."

"That's just great," Nami said. She and Sanji released their hold on Luffy.

"How many wishes do you have to give him?" Chopper asked.

"Three," Naruto said.

"Three wishes shouldn't be that bad," Robin said. "All we have to do is have Luffy wish for meat three times. That should be an easy wish to grant."

"Well, she does have a point," Shachi said.

"But this is Straw Hat we're talking about," Penguin said. He then pointed at Naruto. "And this guy messed up on his magic twice already. Who knows what he'll mess up if Straw Hat starts making wishes?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Naruto protested.

"You transported two pirate crews from another world into this world when you were suppose to come to our world," Robin said.

"Well, when you put it that way," Naruto said with a pout. He fiddled with his wand, looking depressed.

"What do you think, Neo?" Chopper asked. "You're the only one of us here that has magic."

"You do?" Naruto asked.

Neo flinched when the young blonde man looked at her. She stepped closer to Law and nodded. "Yeah."

"That's right. That one guy did mention you have wings," Naruto said. He eyed her up and down. "But where are they? I don't see them."

"Uh." Neo looked up at Law. _'Should I tell him? He doesn't feel like an enemy. He appears genuinely sorry for the trouble he's caused. He actually seems very nice. I think we can trust him.'_

 _'You know I've always trusted your instincts. If you think we can trust him, then we can trust him. We might need to use your magic and wings here anyway. It all depends on how quick this guy can get us back to our world.'_

Neo nodded. She pulled her eyes from Law and looked back at Naruto. "I have wings and magic. But my magic is a bit different from yours."

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"I don't grant wishes. I'm an Elemental. I can control the elements and create them through my crystals," Neo said. She summoned ten crystals of each element. "I can summon as many crystals as I want."

"Wow. That's incredible," Naruto said. He inspected the crystals before him. One group was light blue, one light green, one red, and the other a greyish blue. They were different sizes and shapes from each other. "Do you have a limit on how many crystals you can summon?"

"I don't think so. The number of crystals really depends on the strength of an Elemental," Neo said.

"Then you must be really powerful," Naruto said. He lifted his eyes to hers, carefully taking in her magic he now easily sensed. "There's something else about you, isn't there?"  
"Yes, but I'm not really comfortable talking about that," Neo said. She tucked herself closer to Law.

"Neo needs time to adjust to new places and people," Robin explained. "It's a bit out of character for her to just tell someone new what she just told you. She must sense that you are a good person."

"I see," Naruto said. "I guess being in magical world helped that. What about your wings?"

"It does help keep me calm that we're surround by magic and I have Law and everyone else by my side," Neo said. She summoned her wings onto her back. "My wings are just like an accessory. I don't have to wear them. They're also like hair. They can get damaged and will grow back."

"Ah, you are so lucky," Naruto said, eyeing her blue ombre swallowtail shaped wings. "If our wings are damaged too much there's a chance we can lose them. They're basically the same as our arms and legs."

"Yeah, yeah. That's all nice and good. Now what about getting us out of here?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, right. We need to get going with that," Naruto said.

"Why the rush? And what was the deal with turning us into trees and such?" Penguin asked.

"I really don't want to relive that," Brook said.

"Oh, well, see humans aren't really allowed in this world because they can become extremely greedy when it comes to magic. In the past, humans have seriously hurt the magic population. We had to separate ourselves from them," Naruto said. "So if you get caught here you'll get thrown into the soul sucking dungeon."

"Soul sucking dungeon?!" Chopper and Usopp shouted as they clung to each other in fear. "That doesn't sound good at all!"

"It's not. It's literally like it's name says," Naruto said. "It'll suck your soul until you're released back to your world or you die."

"I don't want to die!" Usopp and Chopper shouted. "Send us back! Send us back!"

"Yeah. Let's go," Nami said with a shiver. "I don't want to see that dungeon at all."

"Right." Naruto nodded. He waved his wand in the air. "I'll send you back right now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," several chorused.

"I'm ready," Sanji said.

"Let's go," Shachi said.

"I'm already packed," Usopp said.

"Luffy's gone," Zoro said casually.

"What?!" everyone shouted. They all looked to the door. It was wide open and Luffy was nowhere to be found. "That idiot!"

…

 **Lightningblade49: Glad you like it.**

 **Guest: I'm not surprised someone thinks that considering the type of show Naruto is. It's just a short story done for fun. It'll make sense why I did this at the end. I actually thought my Silver Blood cross over would get more likes than this one. I was wrong. Lol Guess that just proves you never know what people will like and not like.**


	3. Wondering and Wishes

Wondering and Wishes

"We're all going to get thrown into the soul sucking dungeon!" Usopp said as tears poured down his cheeks like waterfalls. "I'm far too young to die! I don't want to die!"

"I don't want to die either!" Chopper said. He too was crying just as strong as Usopp. He and the sniper dashed around the room wildly, running on both the ground and the walls.

"I don't want to die either!" Brook said amongst the entire running around of his two crewmates. "But then, I am already dead!"

"Neo!" Chopper said. He dove into her arms. Looking up at her as he continued to cry. "Please! Do something!"

"Like what?" Neo asked. She looked down into the wet eyes of the reindeer before stroking his cheek. "There, there. It's going to be fine."

"You're fairy like! Go get that brainless captain of ours!" Usopp said right in her face so that his nose touched hers.

"I guess I can go get him," Neo said. "I can sense him wondering farther away from this place. He's not fighting so that's a good thing."

"You can sense him?" Naruto asked. "How?"

"It's kind of complicated," Neo said. She glanced over at Law who had gripped his sword tightly in his hand and casually stepped closer to her.

"Most likely he's following his nose to the closest restaurant," Sanji said.

"We really need to hurry up and get him back here," Zoro said. "If humans aren't allow here…"

"I'll cast a quick spell that will give him the appearance of wings," Naruto said. Before anyone could protest against that, he waved his wand and sparkles shot out the window. When he turned back to them, he saw that all of their faces were white. "Hopefully no one has noticed him yet. What?"

"Are you insane?!" Nami shouted. She whacked him on the head with her fist, leaving multiple lumps. "You completely ruined this with magic! And you think you're going to be able to save him with magic?! Or save us at all?! What's wrong with you?! Did you fry your brain or something?!"

"This kind of spell is easy," Naruto said, rubbing his throbbing head. "It just an illusion. It'll only appear he has wings. He won't be able to actually use them. Usable wings are a lot harder thing to create than ones that don't move. As long as no one asks him to go flying with them, he'll be fine. I'll go get him now." He headed for the door.

"Wait, someone needs to go with you," Penguin said. "You have no idea how difficult that guy can be. Trust me."

"But you can't go," Naruto said, turning back to them. "Well, I guess I could give you all wings. That would be the best thing to do. It will buy us some time to get you back where you belong. It's still risky though. Some of the fairies in this place are extremely talented. It won't be easy to hide you from them. Still, if you insist I'll create your wings." He waved his wand and gave them all wings.

"I'm not so sure about this," Bepo said poking his figure through his light grey illusion wings.

"Neither am I," Brook said.

"I'm not very comfortable with it either," Chopper said.

"That's fine. It would be better if you all stayed here anyway," Naruto said. "I don't have enough skill to hide your differences. I don't think I could come up with a good enough excuse for a walking talking bear, reindeer, and skeleton."

"It might be best if some of us stayed behind anyway," Robin said. "A larger crowd will gather more attention than a smaller one."

"That's a great idea, Robin my sweet!" Sanji said, dancing around with hearts in his eyes. "I would be happy to stay behind with you and my sweet Nami!"

"So who's all going?" Zoro asked.

"Neo should definitely go," Shachi said. "If Straw Hat is being difficult, like we all know he will be, she can just trap him in her crystals and pulled him back here."

"And of course the captain will go with her," Penguin said and Law nodded. "I'd like to go as well."

"I think I'll go as well," Shachi said.

"Maybe that's all that should go," Neo said.

"Huh? Why?" Chopper asked, looking up at her from her arms.

"Like Robin said, we won't attracted as much attention if we keep our group small," Neo said. "We have to be careful here."

"I understand," Chopper said. "I just wish I could go with you."

"We shouldn't be gone very long," Neo said. She cuddled Chopper before setting him back down on the floor. Turning around to the door, she and the 'Luffy Retrieval' group then set out to find the missing Straw Hat captain. Following Naruto, they exited the small tree house apartment and headed off into the town with Neo's wind crystals giving the illusion that they all were flying.

"So where is he?" Naruto asked. He dropped his eyes to the ground and looked for any sign of the AWOL teenager. There were several people out on the street, but Luffy's straw hat was going to be easy for him to spot. He didn't know of anyone who wore a hat like that in his village. He was growing impatient when he still couldn't find Luffy right away. "Where is he? Where is he?! Come on!"

"We're close. It smells so good out here. I'm getting cravings," Neo replied when the delicious smells of the meats and other local dishes floated up to them. All the yummy smells made her stomach grumble in protest and made her mouth water. She forced herself to push the craving away. They could get something to eat later. Luffy was the most important thing at the moment. So she turned her eyes back down to the streets to look for him. They all scanned their eyes over the people below. Soon the familiar straw hat came in her view. She pointed Luffy out. "There he is."

"He's so carefree," Shachi said while he watched their missing friend trudge happily down the streets clearly completely carefree of the danger they were and could be in. "I'm going to strangle him."

"That's Straw Hat for you," Penguin said. "I really don't see how his crew can handle him. It's like he's an over grown kid."

"Yeah, but he's really fun to be around," Neo said.

"Well, he's going to be in several pieces if he doesn't go back with us," Law said, gripping his sword again. "Let's get him and get out of here before we get cornered by someone."

Neo nodded. She then lowered them down to the street, right in front of their friend who was absent mindedly sniffing the air. The Heart Pirates were on edge as they landed in the town. They all were wondering if anyone would sense that they weren't human or notice that they didn't belong here in other ways. They were relieved when they noticed that no one even looked their way. Apparently since everyone here had wings and could fly, it wasn't abnormal for someone to drop out of the sky.

"Well, that's nice. They haven't even noticed us," Shachi said. He still carefully eyed the people as they walked passed them.

"For now," Law said as he too carefully looking around at the people going about their business. "Let's not press our luck though."

"Aye, Captain," Shachi said.

"Straw Hat," Penguin said, finally gaining the young man's attention.

"Hey, guys. It smells so good here," Luffy said with a big grin and pointing in the direction of the restaurant he was standing in front of. "It's barbeque. Did you all come to get something to eat as well? Do you think they have sea pig?"

"Sea pig?" Naruto asked. "What's that?"

"Just some of our own locate food," Shachi said.

"Luffy, what were you thinking, running off like that?" Neo asked. "We were worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me," Luffy said. "You know I can take care of myself."

"That maybe true, but your actions could have put us all in real danger," Penguin said as he and Shachi each took one of Luffy's arms. "You're coming back with us."

"What?! But I'm hungry!" Luffy complained. "And it smells so good here! I want meat!"

"Weren't you listening at all before, Straw Hat? It's not safe for use to be wondering around here," Shachi whispered.

"So? I'm still hungry," Luffy said.

"We can get you something when we get back to the ships," Penguin said.

"Aw," Luffy whined. He dangled in their hold but was able to throw out his rubber hand and grab a hold of the doorway of the restaurant. "But it smells so, so good. And I want meat, lots and lots of meat."

"Straw Hat," Penguin and Shachi protested as they pulled fruitlessly on Luffy's rubber body. "We're going to get caught! Stop stretching out like that!"

"I can't!" Luffy shouted. "It's my Devil Fruit powers!"

"Shh!" Penguin and Shachi hissed. They glanced over their shoulders to see a few people have stopped to see what the commotion was. Some were giving Luffy's stretched out arm very curious looks. "Keep it down!"

"Mommy, his arm is stretched," a little boy said, pointing at Luffy's arm.

"Uh, well, that's because he didn't eat his vegetables," the mother said despite being clearly disturbed by Luffy's long arm. She tugged on her son's hand. "Come on. Time to go shopping."

"And quick! I want broccoli! And lettuce!" the boy said while his mother led him away.

"Devil Fruit?" Naruto asked. He looked over at Neo and Law. "Just where the heck do you people come from? What's with that world of yours?"

"Luffy, we really don't have time for this," Neo said, ignoring Naruto's question thinking it was for the best. "Let's go back. I promise I'll make you a special meat dish when we get back to the ships."

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah." Neo nodded.

"Well, all right then," Luffy said, releasing his hold from the door. With a low snap after his arm slipped back into place, he pulled himself from Shachi and Penguin's hold. He ran away from them a little bit then jogged in place as he looked back at them. "What are you all waiting for? Let's go!"

"That's was easier than I thought it would be," Shachi said.

"Yeah. I figured we would have to wrestle him back," Penguin said. "This is way too easy even for Straw Hat. Something's not right here."

"I was thinking the same thing," Shachi said.

"You think so?" Neo asked. "What do you think, Law?"

Law hummed in thought before slowly scanning his eyes over the world around them. Some did feel weird about all of this. None of them could just put their finger on what it was. Everything looked normal, or normal for this world at least. So what was really going on here?

"Who cares?" Naruto asked. "We found your friend. Now let's get back to my place before someone-"

"Hello, Naruto," a voice said. "Who are your friends here?"

"Ah!" Naruto jumped when the voice unexpectedly spoke behind them all. His wings flapped wildly, sending him several yards into the air. The pirates all whipped around to see a tall, grey haired man wearing a mask over his face. They all froze. Law stepped calmly in front of Neo. Once Naruto came back down, he was flying upside down. "H-hi, Kakashi sensei. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just out taking a walk," Kakashi said. His one visible eye ran curiously over the pirates. "So, who _are_ your friends here? I've never seen them before in the village."

"Oh, well, they're just, um, they're, ha ha ha," Naruto stuttered nervously.

"We're pirates!" Luffy said happily. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"Straw Hat!" Shachi and Penguin shouted. They pounced on Luffy, calming their hands over the young man's mouth, all collapsing to the ground with a dull thud. "Keep quiet!"

Law sighed to himself and let his hat fall over his eyes before he moved his sword to prepare for a fight.

"Hello, sir," Neo then said. She stepped around Law and pushed his sword down. Collapsing her hands in front of her, she smiled sweetly at the man before her. "I'm sorry if we alarmed you. We're just friends of Naruto's here. You are correct in assuming that you haven't seen us before. This is our first time in this village. My name is Neo. These are my brothers, Shachi, Penguin, and Luffy you already met. He really loves pirates because they're so free. And this is my husband Law."

"I see," Kakashi said. He continued to eye the pirates suspiciously before seemingly accepting Neo's words. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope you're having fun while you're here. Are you all on vacation?"

"We are," Neo said with a nod. "We're just passing through. We'll be leaving very soon."

"I see." Kakashi smiled. "Well, I won't keep you then. I was nice to meet you all."

"You too, sir," Neo said. "I really hope we didn't cause you too much alarm."

"Not at all." Kakashi smiled before his eyes noticed her wedding ring. "You're a very polite young lady for one so young. And you're already married?"

"Thank you, sir. And I'm not as young as I look," Neo said. "I'm twenty two."

"Ah, I see," Kakashi said. When he looked back at Neo, she purposefully fluttered her wings to make sure he saw them. "Well, I won't keep you all any longer. Naruto?"

"Yes?!" Naruto snapped himself to attention and landed back on his feet.

"I hope you're behaving yourself and taking good care of your guests," Kakashi said, fluttering his own light grey wings.

"Yes, I am." Naruto nodded.

Kakashi nodded before leaning towards Neo and Law. "Careful around him. He can be a little crazy at times."

"Yeah. We noticed," Law said.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Naruto said.

"See you later," Kakashi then said as he walked off from the group.

"That was so close," Naruto said. "He's one of the best in the village. If he didn't notice you all were human then no one else will."

"It's a good thing Neo is so cute," Shachi said. "I don't think that would have worked if it was anyone else speaking."

"Yeah." Penguin nodded with a smile. "That's our girl. But it was a bit out of character for you to be so open to a stranger."

"I didn't even notice," Neo said. "I guess it's because of his wings and magic?"

"That could be possible," Law said, resting his sword back on his shoulder. "You're very similar to the people here after all."

Under the Heart Pirates hands, Luffy mutter incoherently as he tried to pry them off of him.

"We'll let you up, but only if you'll behave and go right back to Naruto's place with us," Shachi said. When Luffy nodded, they released him and stood up.

"Let's hurry up before anyone else stops us," Naruto said.

"Okay," Neo said. She summoned her wind crystals and pulled them back into the air. As quickly and as calmly as possible she flew them all back to Naruto's. They landed at the front door. And before anyone could touch the doorknob, they got noticed again.

"Naruto!" another voice called out cheerfully.

"Ah! Kiba! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto screamed.

"I didn't sneak at all," Kiba said, eyeing the pirates. Akamaru walked right up to Neo. The pirates, but Luffy and Neo, tensed up when the dog started sniffing curiously at Neo's unique scent.

Neo squealed and kneeled down to pet the dog. "You're such a cutie!"

"Uh, they're just friends of mine," Naruto said, eyeing Neo from the corner of his eyes.

"You didn't say you were having company," Kiba said.

"Why would that matter?" Naruto asked, bring his eyes back to his friend.

"Because we were suppose to train together today," Kiba said.

"Ah! I forgot!" Naruto said. He grabbed his head in a panic. "It's just one thing after another!"

"I guess it doesn't matter," Kiba said, his eyes locked onto Neo and how friendly Akamaru was being with her. He then sniffed the air when the wind shifted. "That's odd. Akamaru doesn't usually take to strangers like that. And you smell different from everyone else."

"She smells different?" Naruto asked, looking back at Neo. "What do you mean?"

"She smells like nature," Kiba said, lifting his eyes to the pirates. "And they smell like humans."

"Humans?! Ha ha! Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?" Naruto asked with a nervous laugh. "They're not humans! Humans aren't allowed here after all! Why would humans be here?! Ha ha ha!"

"Yeah, but that wouldn't stop someone from purposefully or accidentally bringing them here," Kiba said. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Naruto a skeptical look. "Accidents do happen after all. You of all people should know that. Are they human?"

"Of course not! They're not human! They have wings, see?" Naruto said. He pointed at their wings. "See? See? See?!"

"Hm." Kiba hummed in disbelieve as he continued to take in the pirates and their suppose to be wings. "Well, I suppose so. But the only way to be sure is to have them fl-"

"Well, see you later!" Naruto said, cutting his friend off. He then grabbed Kiba and started to push him away from his door. "Sorry I can't train with you today! I have to see to my guest for now! If I can, I'll come by the training grounds later so we can get in a few rounds of practice."

"Neo! You're back!" The door flung open and Chopper came running out. He leaped into Neo's arms. "I was so worried about you."

"AH!" Naruto screamed at the presence of the little reindeer that was suppose to stay inside until they came back.

"Well, that one's certainly not human," Kiba said, staring at the reindeer. He crossed his arms back over his chest and gave Naruto an accusing look. "Now is he?"

"Uh, well, that is…you see…um," Naruto stumbled.

"What the heck?! You were supposed to stay inside!" Shachi and Penguin screamed.

"Ha ha!" Luffy laughed for no good reason.

"I'm sorry," Chopper said with a smile. He snuggled into Neo's hold like he truly didn't care. "I missed Neo too much!"

"We weren't gone that long," Neo said. "Only a few minutes."

"It was still far too long!" Chopper declared.

"Chopper seems a bit out of character," Law said.

"He's not the only one," Penguin noted.

"What do you mean?" Shachi asked.

"The captain never calls Chopper by that name," Penguin said. "He always calls him Tony."

"Hey, you're right," Shachi said. "This is all very weird."

"Naruto," Kiba said accusingly. "What's going on here? Who are they? They're not fairies so don't try and pretend they are."

"What now?" Penguin asked. "I don't even think Neo's cuteness can get us out of this one."

"We're pirates," Luffy then said. "And I'm going to be King of the Pirates. I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Is that all you ever have to say?!" Penguin and Shachi demanded.

"What? It's true!" Luffy said with his trademark smile.

"That's not the point!" Penguin and Shachi shouted.

"Come on, Naruto," Kiba said. "Who are they?"

"I guess we don't have much choice now," Neo said. "Law?"

"Yeah." Law nodded.

"All right," Naruto said. He then headed inside. "But let's talk inside."

Kiba nodded and they all headed inside. Once inside Naruto confessed to what had happened. Kiba shook his head at it all and then said, "Man, Naruto. You've really done it his time. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in?"

"I know, I know," Naruto said. He twirled his wand in between his fingers. "I'm trying to send them back, but it's not working. And I have to grant Luffy's wishes first."

"Well, then, you need to grant this guy's wishes before anything else," Kiba said, jerking his thumb towards Luffy. "Then you need to get them the heck out of here. Queen Tsunade's going to be back in just a few short hours. You know she's going to be furious when she returns and finds them. There's so way to keep this kind of truth from her. It's amazing that you haven't been found out yet."

"I know, I know. Especially since we just ran into Kakashi sensei," Naruto said.

"You already ran into Kakashi sensei?" Kiba asked. "Man! I'm sure he knows! How could he not know?!"

"I don't know. He seemed like he didn't notice. But then he is hard to read at times. He probably did notice, but didn't say anything in hopes that I would clean up my mess before it's too late." Naruto then turned to Luffy. "Let's get your wishes over with. That might help clear things up a bit."

"And make them quick and simple, Luffy," Nami said. She grabbed Luffy's ear and stretched it out at arm's length. "All you have to do is wish for meat three times then we can leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Luffy nodded.

"Good," Nami said. "Now make them so we can go home."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Franky asked. "This is Luffy we're talking about."

"Of course it is," Nami said, releasing Luffy's ear causing the snap to vibrate through the air. "Not even Luffy can mess this up."

"That's correct," Luffy said. "I got this. I wish for fun at a water park! And I wish for everyone to have fun there too!"

"That's right. You wish for a..." Nami nodded. She stopped when she realized what Luffy had said. She grabbed him by the throat and started shaking him violently. "What did you just wish for?! A waterpark and fun with everyone here?! Have you completely lost your mind?! We're not supposed to get noticed! You were supposed to wish for meat! Meat! How could you mess up a simple wish like that?! It was so simple, you moron! It's the one thing you always want! It's not possible for even you to be this stupid!"

"Saw that one coming," Sanji said shoving his hands into his pockets lazily.

"And here we go again," Franky said. "This is so not super at all. I hope the Sunny is doing all right without us. We left her and the sub out in the middle of no where."

"I'm sure the rest of our crew will take care of the Sunny once they notice we're gone," Neo said, her hand stroking down Akamaru's back.

"Don't worry about that," Law said. "They will take care of the ships until we return."

"If they even noticed we're gone," Penguin said.

"I'm sure they will," Bepo said. "Eventually."

"Don't sound so pessimistic about that!" Penguin and Shachi yelled at the bear.

"I'm sorry." Bepo bowed his head.

"Never mind all that!" Nami said. She grabbed Luffy by the front of his shirt. "I want to know what you were thinking?! A water park?! Seriously?!"

"I can have Sanji and Neo make me meat all the time," Luffy said with a smile. "I really want to go to a waterpark right now."

"You stupid idiot!" Nami screamed at Luffy. She then threw him into the wall and turned on Naruto. "Don't you dare grant that wish! Don't you even think about thinking about granting that wish! I forbid it! Return us home! NOW!"

"Sorry, but I have to," Naruto said waving his wand. "The words have been spoken. There's nothing else I can do."

"Ah! We're all going to die!" Usopp screamed. "We're going to get our souls sucked out of us! I'm too young to die!"

"What are we going to do?!" Chopper asked.

"This is going to be interesting," Robin said with a soft smile.

"No! It's! Not!" Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Shachi, and Penguin shrieked. "How can you be so calm?!"

"Wait a second!" Nami then said. She pointed right at Kiba. "We have another fairy here. He can fix this."

"Sorry, but I can't do anything about this," Kiba said with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Usopp asked. He held his hands out in a pleading gesture. "Surely you're better at this than this guy is. Please, you have to help us. I'm begging you to help us. Don't leave us in this moron's hands."

"I am, but it's against the rules for one fairy to interfere with the wishes or mistakes of another," Kiba said. "I can only step in if I have permission from Queen Tsunade."

"We're doomed," Usopp said dropping his head against the wall. "That's it. We're going to die."

"I'm too young and beautiful to die," Nami said, joining Usopp by the wall, a dark and gloomy cloud falling over them.

"This can't be good," Bepo said. "What now?"

"I grant his wish." Naruto waved his wand in the air. Sparkles shot out from the end of his wand, it scattered over all of those in the room and over the village. In a flash of white light, the peaceful village was turned into a waterpark.

"All well," Neo said, wearing a dark blue swimming suit that highlighted her pregnancy. "At least it'll be fun. And since this is a magical world you Devil Fruit users shouldn't have a problem with water."

"What a time for her to have a playful mood swing," Shachi said. He glanced down at his own swim trunks before looking at everyone else in their swimwear. Magically, everyone's swimwear used his or her personal taste in clothes. It made him scoff in annoyance. "Magic."

"Any time's the perfect time to have a playful mood swing," Neo said in baby talk. She cupped Akamaru's furry cheeks. "Isn't that right, Akamaru? Yes, that's right. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. You're such a good boy. Yes, you are. Yes, you are. And besides, Law looks extremely sexy in his black swimming trunks. If we weren't around other people I'd rip them off of him. Yes, I would."

Law's cheeks tinted pink as the others snickered around him. He allowed his hat to drop over his eyes again. Of course he didn't really mind. He had the same thought about her and her swimming suit. But they couldn't do that right now. They had other problems to worry about.

"Let's go!" Luffy said before bolting out the door again.

"There he goes again!" all of the more vocal pirates screamed. "We're going to kill him!"

"Well, might as well have fun while it last," Neo said before following Luffy out the door.

"Not you too!" they screamed again.

"Yeah!" Chopper cried as he, and Akamaru followed after the blue haired woman.

"And you?!" they said.

"I'm starting to think Straw Hat is a bad influence on our sweet little girl," Penguin said.

Law sighed and followed after his lover without a word to anyone else.

"I give up," Nami said, collapsing to the floor. "This is it. We're really going to die this time. I can't believe it's all going to end at the hands of a maniacal fairy ruler. How can they do that to us? Throw us into a soul sucking dungeon? We didn't even do anything wrong. We didn't ask to be here. We didn't even come here on our own free will. We were forced here."

"They have to show us mercy, don't they?" Usopp asked, begged, pleaded. "We didn't mean to come here after all."

"I'm afraid not," Naruto said. "I told you before about the problems we've had with humans in the past. That's just they way it is here."

"But you're the one who brought us here!" Usopp snapped. "And we don't care about your magic! It's your fault!"

"That doesn't matter," Naruto said. "You just don't belong here."

"You really messed up this time, Naruto," Kiba said as he exited out of the room to follow after his dog.

"I already know that!" Naruto snapped. "You don't have to tell me that again and again and again! Don't worry! I'll fix this! I just have to grant his last wish and it will be over! I hope!"

"Well, you and that boneheaded captain of ours had better get it right this time!" Nami said. "Or else I'll be the one you have to fear!"

"Take a look at that," Robin then said. They all moved closer to the door to see what she was looking at.

"What is it?" Bepo asked.

"It looks like everyone's enjoying the waterpark," Sanji said. He ran his eyes over the waterpark before them and saw people were enjoying it. "I guess that's a requirement of the wish thing?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Small wishes like this can easily be done on everyone, even fairies. But the spell won't last long since they are fairies. It's because they are magic as well. It'll wear off on them a lot quicker than it does on humans."

"Magic wears off on humans?" Franky asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "For wishes like this anyway. If he had wished for meat then all he had to eat them and the magic would be gone. For a wish like this, it'll only last about five hours before everything goes back to normal."

"So what if this wish was done in the human world?" Robin asked.

"It would be a permanent thing," Naruto said.

"Perhaps it was a good thing then that Luffy made the wish here," Zoro said. "Can you imagine the Sunny being turned into a waterpark?"

"I never thought of that," Nami said. "I'm still angry at him though."

"Let's just have fun," Robin said adjusting the strap of her black bikini. "Once that is over, Luffy can make his last wish then, hopefully, Naruto can get us out of here before this Queen Tsunade comes back. We still have a few hours after all."

"You're absolutely correct, Robin my sweet!" Sanji gushed. "And you look absolutely amazing in that bikini! If you need me to rub sunscreen on your back I would be more than happy to!"

"That's very kind of you," Robin said with a smile before walking off to find Neo.

"I don't believe this is happening," Usopp said as the rest of them followed after Robin. "This has to be a dream. I can't believe we're actually walking into a waterpark full of fairies that basically want us to die. This isn't going to be fun at all."

…

 **Author's Notes: Geez this chapter took way too long to write. Sorry about that. Hopeful I get the next chapters done sooner. I'm going to end this shorter than I planned too. This was a short story to beginning with, but still going to end one chapter shorter than I wanted. Sorry. I got too many other fanfics going and neglecting too.**


	4. Waterpark

Waterpark

Neo stared in curiosity at the large water world around her. There were so many slides, and other rides that she couldn't identify with. She was in awe at the sight before her. She's never seen such place as this. The closest she's even seen would be Sabaody Park when they were there over two years ago. She ran her eyes over all the rides, the wave pool in front of her, and all of the chairs and tables sitting out for people to sit on. Large, colorful umbrellas made from flowers stood along side the chairs and tables for shade filled the air with their scents. All the colorful sights were accompanied with the smell of sunscreen and rubber from the water toys people were playing with. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, her neophobia started settling into her chest. She stepped back from the water lapping at her feet from the pool in front of her. She wanted to run back to Law, but luckily he just appeared right behind her. Sensing him there she turned and tucked herself into his chest. "Law…I'm scared."

"It's all right, love," Law said. Wrapping one arm around her, he stroked her hair with his free hand before kissing the top of her head. "You don't have to be. Let's just sit over here for a while."

"Okay." Neo nodded. She followed him over to the chairs that were behind them. She waited patiently while he shoved one of the chairs right next to another one. The two sat down together. She tucked herself comfortably into his hold while she inspected the loud world around her. So many kids and even adults were running around, laughing or talking with each other while they splashed in and out of the water.

"Here," Robin then said. The two Heart Pirates looked up at her to find she was holding out a bottle of sunscreen to them. "I brought some sunscreen. Don't want our precious little girl to get burnt."

"That's so sweet of you," Neo said. "I didn't even think of sunscreen."

"Thanks, Nico." Law took the white bottle from her. With a small crack of the lid opening, he squirted the contents of the bottle into his palm. He then started rubbing the cool cream over Neo's exposed skin much to both of their delight.

Neo hummed in sweet pleasure at his skilled hands rubbing over her body. Quietly, she mumbled, "Easy, love. You don't want to get us aroused, do you?"

"I might want that," Law whispered in her ear before nipped at her sunscreen free neck.

"Too bad we're not back home," Neo said. She turned to him, allowing her to peck her lips.

"We could go find a place," Law said. "You always have your crystals to cover us."

"That is so tempting," Neo said. She ran a finger down his bare, tattooed chest with a strong desire to run off with him. But they both knew they couldn't. It wasn't safe for them to separate from the group again.

"Yahoo!" Luffy's loud voice echo out over the area breaking their thoughts and shredding their desire to find some private space for close intimacy. They definitely couldn't go off with him around. If anyone would find them, it would be him without a doubt.

The small group looked up to see the Straw Hat captain at the very top of the largest ride in the place. It was a tower connected with several slides. Some of the slides went straight down into the deep pool below while others had several humps in the slide. Their straw hatted friend was easy to spot with his red swim trunks and his straw hat flapping wildly behind him. They watched him leap into the air before his surfboard connected with the wavy slide he chose to ride down.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Chopper exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "The water is really not affecting him!"

"I guess Neo was right," Robin said. "Magic must be involved in this for us Devil Fruit users to be able to be in the water and not get affected."

"Really?" Chopper gasped. He walked up to the wave pool in front of them. The water was calm except for the typical splashing of the people already in the water. He jumped back as an automatic reaction when the water lapped up to his hooves. "Can I really get in the water?"

"Since Luffy can, you should be able to," Sanji said as he and the rest of their group wondered up to them.

"I don't know," Chopper said. His dark eyes looked at the water cautiously and curiously.

"If you don't want to go in the water you don't have t-Hello! Beautiful ladies!" Hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes when a group of three bikini clad women wondered past them. They looked at him, giggled, and then hurried off. He spun after them, leaving a trail of floating hearts in his wake. "Let me help you with your sunscreen! I wouldn't want you lovely ladies to get burnt by the horrible sun!"

"There he goes again," Usopp said. "How easily he forgets our predicament."

"Well, we might as well enjoy it while we can," Franky said as he walked off to enjoy the park. "This place looks super cool."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Usopp said as he ran after their cyborg friend. "We can't play now! We have to get Luffy and get the heck out of here!"

"I think I'm going to relax in the sun for a while," Robin said. She pulled a chair closer to Neo and Law and sat down to relax in the sun with them. "Its so nice and calm here now."

"I think I'll take a nap," Zoro said. He walked over to Robin's chair and adjusted his swords before he leaned against the side. Closing his eyes, he was asleep in seconds.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Nami asked.

"Well, it's not like we can make Luffy stop," Robin said. "Might as well enjoy it while we can."

"Whatever," Nami said. She wondered off towards the juice bar with her shoulders hanging low in defeat. "I'm going to get something to drink. If I'm going to die, I don't want to die thirsty."

"Hey, there's a band over there. I'm going to go play with them," Brook said before walking off.

"What shall we do?" Shachi asked.

"I'm not sure," Penguin said. "I guess we should just stick around the captain and Neo for now."

"That would probably be best," Bepo said. "Hey, where did Naruto go?"  
"Yahoo!" Naruto's voice then called out.

"What?!" Shachi and Penguin screamed when they saw their missing ninja friend was already enjoying the waterpark himself. The young blonde man was sliding down the same slide Luffy was. The two met at the bottom of the slide and ran back to the top together to do it all over again. "He's just as crazy as Luffy is! We're going to die here!" They then turned to Chopper who was doing a funky little dance at the edge of the pool. "Will you stop that?! Either go in or don't!"

"You guys are too much," Kiba said as he walked off. "I'm out of here. I'm going to see if I can find my teammates. Come on, Akamaru."

Akamaru barked and quickly followed after his partner.

"I just don't know!" Chopper said. "I want to go in, but what if I drown?!"

"You won't drown," Neo said. "I won't let you. I'm right here. So go on in if you want."

"Thank you, Neo!" Chopper said. He quickly ran off to grab himself a swimming tube before jumping into the water. The water splashed around his little body, dampening his fur, and cooling him from the warm sun above. "Wow! I don't feel tired at all! The water's not draining my energy! This is so much fun!"

"He's so cute," Neo said with a bright smile. She leaned back against her chair in an attempt to relax with Law while watching over Chopper. For some reason she looked up at the sky. She blinked rapidly when she noticed the moon hanging in the sky. It was way larger than she ever has seen before and there looked to be a faded ring of red mist around it. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Law followed her gaze, but he didn't see anything. "What was it?"

"There was a faded ring of red mist around the moon," Neo said.

"Red mist?" Law asked. He looked over they sky again but didn't see any kind of mist or the moon. "I don't see anything."

"I know. It's gone now," Neo said. "It was weird. I'm sure I wasn't seeing things."

"It was probably nothing," Penguin said. He, Bepo, and Shachi were stretched out on some beach towel they had found. The bear already snoozing peacefully in the warm sunlight.

"I hope it was nothing," Shachi said. "We have enough trouble as it is."

"I hope you're correct," Neo said. "Something about it felt a bit weird."

"What do you mean?" Law asked.

"I'm not sure," Neo said. "I felt a little bit of magic coming from it."

"Well, we're in a world of magic," Robin said. "Maybe it's just a part of this world."

"That could be why," Neo said. She let her eyes linger on the sky for a little while longer before dropping then back down to Law. Her tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes, making her eyes shimmer. "I want to go home. I miss it and the rest of the crew."

"I know you do, love," Law said. He reached out, cupped her face, and stroked his hand over her soft skin. "We'll be there soon. Just be patient for a little while longer."

"I'll try, but I'm getting homesick," Neo said. She placed one hand on Law's wrist and her other hand on her stomach. "And a little morning sickness."

"There's a bathroom just over there if you need to use it," Law said, nodding to his right.

"I think I just need to rest," Neo said. She leaned back in her chair with a soft sigh. "And for you to stay with me."

"Of course." Law laid back as well, sitting as closer to her as he possibly could. He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm a bit sleepy too," Neo said before covering a yawn.

"You should rest then," Law said.

"What about Chopper?" Neo looked over to the playful reindeer. He was still paddling about in the pool with a happy smile.

"I'll watch him," Law said. "You know if you're tired you need to rest."

"Okay," Neo said. She kept her gaze locked onto Law as her eyes drifted close.

"She's always so worried about us all," Penguin said.

"Yeah." Shachi nodded. "It's good that she's resting now. I think I'm going to go for a little swim."

"It's gotten a bit warmer out here. I think I'll join you," Penguin said as he stood up with his friend. "We'll keep an eye on Chopper, Captain. You keep your focus on Neo."

Law nodded. He watched his two subordinates wonder off before giving Neo his full, undivided attention. An hour steadily passed by after that. Robin, Bepo, and Zoro remained by their side. The Straw Hat archeologist continued to bath in the sun while the strong swordsman remained a sleep through all of the wild yelling that was going on. For a moment, the surgeon wondered how the Straw Hat swordsman could possibly sleep through so much noise as he looked at two men, one a teenager the other an adult with the same black hairstyle and green swimming trunks and wings.

The adult said, "Just watch me! I'll swim five hundred laps around this pool!"

"You're so amazing, Guy sensei!" Lee said with dramatic tears flowing down his checks. "I too shall swim five hundred laps! I'm so full of energy!"

"Ah ahahahaha!" The man laughed. "In that case, let's swim one thousand laps around the pool! How good it is to be young and alive!"

"Yes, Guy sensei!" the teenager screamed. His eyes burned with fiery passion. "One thousand laps in the pool!"

"Ready?!" Guy asked.

"Yes!" Lee shrieked.

"Go!" Guy shouted before the two of them dove into the pool and swam incredibly fast.

Law pulled his eyes away from the spectacle then he remembered that this green haired swordsman was on the Straw Hat crew with Luffy as his captain. He was clearly used to sleeping through some loud noises.

"They're sure a loud couple," Robin said. "I wonder who they are."

"I don't know," Bepo said. He pushed up on his elbow as he watched the bizarre display the two men put on. "They looked like father and son. I wonder if they're really going to swim a thousand laps in the pool."

"Maybe we'll see," Robin said.

"It will be interesting to see if they can manage to pull it off," Zoro said. He peeked out from his eyes and watched the two racing back and forth in the pool. Several people had to dive out of their path, and out from the path of the water as it splashed up on the sides of the pool. Needless to say, it was a sight for them all to see. "Wow. I don't think I've even seen someone swim so fast. They must be crazy."

"You're probably correct," Robin said. "It's almost like they're being chased by a sea king or something."

"Huh?" Bepo blinked at the dark haired woman. "A sea king?"

"Yeah, a sea king is in the pool in the middle of a fairy ninja village," Zoro said. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, falling back a sleep. "Let me know if they actually swim that many laps."

Suddenly, Law felt a strong force coming towards them. He tensed, desperate to grab a hold of his sword, but he didn't. He didn't want to alarm anyone. And since the rest of the people weren't alarmed by this strong presence, he forced himself to remain calm but ready. When the presence was right beside them, he looked up casually. Standing there was a young man, about Naruto's age, with long brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, wearing a headband over his forehead with a white kimono shirt, matching pants, a grey apron around his hips, and had the strangest colored eyes he had ever seen. The light greyish white of his eyes gave him the appearance of being lifeless. But Law knew the young man wasn't dead. And he also knew this young man wasn't affected by Naruto's spell.

The two men continued to stare at each other. Quietly observing the other, debating on what they should do. Neither of them noticed Neo waking up. She released a startled gasp when she saw and felt the intense staring going on between them. She said, "What's going on? Who are you?"

"Neji," the young man said. Slowly, he pulled his eyes away from Law and looked at Neo. When his eyes landed on her wings, she fluttered them. "I see. You're magical, but your friends here are not. They're human."

"How did you…" Neo started. She narrowed her eyes and started to summon her crystals.

"There's no need for that," Neji said. "I'm not going to hurt you. But once this spell wears off you're going to have pretty much the entire village after you. Humans are not allowed in this village. You will be killed."

"Neji, you don't have to be so harsh," a soft voice said.

The pirates looked up to see a young woman with dark hair and the same colored eyes as the young man. She was wearing a purple coat, the same headband, and a soft smile. She said, "I'm sorry for my cousin's rudeness. We're just a bit startled that you humans are here. My name is Hinata."

"It was a mistake," Law said. "Naruto is the one who brought us here."

"I see," Neji said. "He's screwed up again. And this time the consequence are going to be severe. He should be getting you all back home instead of fooling around with this waterpark. Why did he even bring this place here?"

"It was Luffy who wished for this place to come into existence," Robin said.

"I see," Hinata said. "Luffy must be the one he chose to grant wishes for."

"That's correct," Robin said.

"How many wishes are left?" Neji asked.

"One," Robin replied. "He used up two for this waterpark, one to bring it here and the second one for everyone to have fun. Clearly the second didn't work all that well."

"Stronger fairies typically can over ride the wish granting process," Neji said. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared in Naruto's direction when he heard the young man yelling with joy. "He should have known better."

"Despite the obvious of us being here," Robin said, "is there something wrong?"  
"Queen Tsunade is going to arrive home any minute now," Hinata said.

"What?" Law asked, his tone flat.

"She left a lot quicker than she thought she was going to," Hinata said.

"You all have to leave," Neji said in a serious tone. "Now."

"And the sooner the better," a familiar voice said. The pirates looked up to see the grey haired man from earlier had appeared. "Queen Tsunade is only a few minutes away from the village."

"It's you," Zoro said, eyeing the man.

"So you knew the whole time after all," Robin said.

"It was easy to know," Kakashi said. "But that's beside the point. I was hoping Naruto would correct this mess soon, but apparently things didn't go as planned."

"Yeah, you have our boneheaded captain to thank for that," Zoro said. "He's the one who wished for all of this."

"Well, you better gather your friends, get Naruto, make the last wish, and get the heck out of here," Kakashi said. "We're not the one only one's who are strong enough for this spell to not affect. I know a few of our villagers have ran off to inform Queen Tsunade of what's going on here."

Law cursed under his breath. "This is just great."

"How are we going to round up the crew?" Robin asked. She and Zoro stood up and looked out to the waterpark. "They're all over the place."

"Neo, think you can round them up?" Zoro asked. "And in basically two seconds?"

"I think so." Neo stood up and summoned a couple wind crystals. "But I have to use my crystals to fly fast enough."

"Then do it," Law said. "I'll get Penguin, Shachi, and Chopper."

"Okay." Neo nodded. Wrapping her winds around her body, she lifted herself up into the air and took off to gather up their friends. First, she grabbed Nami who was still at the bar.

"Hey!" Nami protested as se flew off her stool against her will. "What's going on?!"

"We have to leave. Now!" Neo said.

Nami didn't argue after that. She could clearly hear the urgency in Neo's voice. It was a tone that the light blue haired woman didn't use often. And when she did use it, everyone knew to listen to her. Next they picked up Sanji who was cooking for some women.

"And that, my lovelies, is how you make-Ah!" Sanji's voice was cut off when Neo lifted him quickly into the air. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"Leave it to you to come to a strange place and immediately start cooking for strangers," Nami said.

"I couldn't help it, Nami my sweet," Sanji said, waving to the young women he was being forced to abandon. "They were so sweet and beautiful and lovely."

"And we're in some serious trouble," Nami said. "Their queen is coming back very soon. Like in a few seconds soon."

"We only have a few seconds to get the others, have Luffy make his last wish, and get the heck out of here," Neo said.

"Crap! That soon?!" Sanji asked.

"Yeah." Neo nodded. Her eyes dropped down to Brook and Franky. Luckily both of them were with the band. Brook was playing his violin, much to the delight of some and others' fear, and Franky was dancing around like he normally did at parties. Sanji and Nami filled them in on what was happening while Neo picked up the last two people they needed. Naruto and Luffy were still playing around on the waterslides with undamaged energy and enthusiasm. She wrapped her winds around them and headed back to the others.

"Hey! What's going on?! I was having fun!" Luffy whined when his surfboard fell from his feet.

"You can have fun later! We have to get out of here!" Sanji screamed. "All your fooling around has gotten us into a lot of trouble!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Your queen is coming back any second!" Sanji said. "Some villagers have already gone to tell her that we're here!"

"What?! But she's not suppose to be back until later tonight!" Naruto shrieked. He looked around in a panic to see if he could see his queen yet. "What happened?!"

"Who cares what happened?!" Nami said. "We've got to get the heck out of here! And now!"

"Okay! Okay!" Naruto said. Fumbling around he managed to pull his wand out of thin air before Neo landed them all back with the rest of their group that was waiting anxiously for them.

"Can we leave now?" Bepo asked, his eyes scanning the area for danger.

"Luffy has to make his last wish," Naruto said.

"All right! I wish for-"

"Meat!" everyone screamed. "Wish for meat or you're dead!"

"Meat!" Luffy cheered. He threw his hands into the air and laughed. "I'm starving! All that playing around made me really, really hungry!"

"Finally!" the pirates all cheered hard.

"Granted!" Naruto waved his wand. Several pieces of steamy meat landed around them, replacing the smell of sunscreen and flowers with sizzling meat decorated in multiple spices and sauce.

Luffy gathered up several and started shoving them into his mouth. He murmured, "So yummy! I should have wish for this before!"

"We told you to do that!" Usopp and Nami said as they both whacked their idiot captain over his head.

Naruto then started to wave his wand again. But nothing happened. "No! Come on! What's wrong with you?! You have to work! Now!"

"You might want to run," Kakashi said so casually. He pointed up to the sky where several dark spots were coming closer to them and getting larger as they did. "She's finally arrived. And she's not happy."

"Don't say that so casually!" Nami snapped.

"We're going to have to chase after you," Neji said as he and Hinata walked closer to them.

"What? Why?" Bepo asked.

"Because we don't want to get into trouble like this moron here," Neji said while jerking his thumb at Naruto. "It's our duty as ninjas to protect our home. But mostly because of him."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Don't shout at him!" Nami whacked Naruto over the head. "Just work on getting us out of here!"

"Fine!" Naruto said. He waved his wand a couple more times but nothing happen once again. "It's still not working! Ah! What's wrong with this stupid thing?!"

"The owner that's what," Usopp and Nami said while shrouded in a depressed aura. "We're going to die."

"We better run! They're coming closer!" Shachi said.

"Everyone! Time to run!" Luffy said through his mouthful of meat. They all turned to bolt away from the waterpark. Much to their surprise, several of the villages had surrounded them. They had a mixture of surprised and hate for the pirates, the humans they were staring at.


	5. Bizarre Ending

Bizarre Ending

"What's going on here?"

"Who are those people?"

"They're not from the village."

"I…I think they're humans."

"Humans?"

"But humans aren't allow here."

"Why am I at a waterpark? I was cleaning my house."

"I have a better question. Why is the village a waterpark in the first place?"

"Never mind that. We have to stop those humans."

"Yeah! Let's get them!"

"Attack!"

"Look! Queen Tsunade has arrived! She'll handle these humans!"

"Aw, come on," Luffy said. "We were just having fun a minute ago."

"Run for it!" Nami shouted out when one of the dots in the sky shout out sparks at them. The sparks shout by their heads causing them all to bolt towards the exit, following Naruto's lead.

"We're going to die!" Usopp shouted. "We're going to get thrown in the soul sucking dungeon!"

"Hey! Who's chasing us?!" Chopper asked, looking back over his shoulder as eight people started chasing after them. "They don't look that much older than us! And one of them is Kiba and Akamaru!"

"They're friends of mine!" Naruto said. "They're a lot stronger than they look too! They're some of the best ninjas in the village! So it's natural that Queen Tsunade will send them after you all! Just keep running! You don't want to face them!"

"Ninjas?!" Shachi asked. "Don't you mean fairy ninjas?!"  
"Hm?" Naruto gave the man a questioning look. "I guess so. Saying ninja just felt more real."

"What's real is we're being chased by a bunch of nuts who want to kill us!" Usopp said. "Get that wand working!"

"I'm trying!" Naruto said, shaking his wand rapidly.

Several screams erupted out of the group when the ninjas started attacking. Kunai and shuriken flew passed them, landing the grown and in the trees. Nami said, "What are they throwing at us?!"

Suddenly, several strange birds were flying through the air right at them.

"What are those?!" several pirates asked.

"Drawings," Naruto said. "Sai does them. They're not harmless."

"You think?!" Sanji demanded.

"Drawings, huh?" Neo summoned her water crystals. She released a stream of water on the drawings, causing them to dissolve.

"Way to go, Neo!" the pirates cheered.

"Should we split up?" Robin asked.

"We can't," Neo said. "Naruto has to send us all back. If we're separated he can't do that."

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

"What?!" Luffy cried when his feet stopped running. "What's going on here?! I can't move!"

"Luffy! Get out of there!" Zoro called back as the rest of the group continued on running without him.

"I can't! I can't move!" Luffy said.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"I can't move!" Luffy shouted.

"That's Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu," Naruto explained. "He grabs your shadow with his own and you can't move until he lets you go."

"This great! We're so dead!" Usopp cried. "Can't you get that want working again?!"

"Sorry! I don't know why it's not working!" Naruto said. "It's like it died or something. But they don't die. It's impossible."

"What's that rumbling?" Chopper asked just before a large red ball came rolling out of the forest.

"It's Choji!" Naruto said. "He can curl up into a ball like that!"

"He's huge!" Usopp, Brook, and Chopper screamed.

"Jump!" Franky said before the human bowling ball could flatten them as they all jumped out of his way.

"What the heck kind of powers do you all have?!" Sanji demanded as he skidded to a stop.

"We use jutsu along with our magic," Naruto said.

"Well, if it's a fight they want," Zoro said. He pulled out his swords and got ready to attack. Suddenly, he couldn't move either. "What? What's going on? I can't move."

"His shadow!" Robin said.

"It looks like his shadow is extending," Sanji said.

"It's Shikamaru again," Naruto said. He looked over to the forest where Shikamaru was.

"Looks like I'm up!" Sanji said. He ran forward, but before he could attack, he too was caught by Shikamaru's shadows. "Crap!"

"Oh no!" Nami cried. "They've got three of our top fighters!"

"Give it up, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "You've broken the rules. They must be punished."

"No!" Usopp shrieked as he, Brook and Chopper ran around wildly.

"You won't get away," a long blonde haired girl said as she and the rest of the ninjas who were chasing them appeared. "We've got you surrounded and Queen Tsunade has cast a spell on your wand so you can't escape."

"We're in some serious trouble now!" Naruto screamed.

"Law!" Neo said. "Warp us!"

"Room!" Law's Room spread out over them all. "Shambles!"

In a blink the group, most of them, was warped away from their current location. Neo looked around when they appeared again. "No! Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro didn't warp with us!"

"That's not possible!" Law said, panic settling into his eyes.

"You're not getting away!" Sakura shouted as she, Neji, and Hinata fell from the sky. She slammed her fist into the ground, shattering it.

"Look out!" Neo called. She summoned her wind crystals. The wind picked up around them all but before she could save them, an invisible wall appeared around her. She slammed her fists against it. Panic settled into her body and soul upon realizing she was trapped. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead, and her breathing became labored. "No! Let me out of here! I can't…I can't be in here! Law! Help me!"

"Neo!" Law shouted. He moved to free her from her prison. But he was surrounded in sparkles. Sparkles that ripped his sword away from his hand and forced his arms behind his back. "Stop it! Let her go! She can't handle being cornered!"

"Queen Tsunade," Naruto murmur just as the tall blonde woman landed on the ground. Her large white wings flittered in annoyance as she glared at Naruto.

"I've warned you Naruto," she said.

"Don't punish them! It was all my fault!" Naruto said. "Punish me!"

"You all are going to be punished." Queen Tsunade ran her eyes over the strangers in her midst. "All but for the fairy girl here, the skeleton, and the animals. They may go free since they are not human."

"She doesn't realize that I'm-" Brook clamped his hands over his mouth. She didn't notice he was, or use to be, human. And he wasn't going to blow his chances.

"To the dungeon with you all," Queen Tsunade said. With a small flick of her wand, all the human pirates disappeared with her and the ninjas surrounding her.

"No!" Neo cried out. Hot tears streaked down her face as she continued to pound on the invisible wall surrounding her. Then the wall was gone. She collapsed to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself, as she cried. "Law…Law! I can't…I can't…" She covered her mouth with her hand when she felt like she was going to be sick. It didn't stop her stomach from heaving up what little she had inside of her. Gagging and gasping for air, she called for him again. "Law…"

"Neo, you need to calm down," Chopper said. He, Bepo, and Brook rushed over to her. He laid his hoof on her back and rubbed circles. "They're going to be okay. We'll get them back."

"But how?" Bepo said. "They took out our strongest fighters in mere seconds."

"Don't say such negative things around Neo right now!" Chopper snapped.

"I'm sorry," Bepo said, bowing his head.

"It's…" Neo sniffled. "It's okay."

"Neo, are you all right?" Brook asked.

"I'll be fine," Neo said. She took in several breaths before speaking again. "I just freaked out by being trapped and then by having Law and the others taken away from me. I can still fell him. I can lead us to him and the others."

"Then let's go," Bepo said. "This time you need to use your crystals sooner. If you do, then they won't know what hit them."

"Yeah." Neo nodded. "I'll get everyone out of there." She summoned her wind crystals again. Pulling the wind around them, she lifted them up off the ground and headed for the mountains. "Let's go."

"That's where they are?" Chopper asked.

"They're inside," Neo said. She winced at pain shooting through her body. "It's not a solid mountain…there are…passageways throughout it. The dungeon's in there. Ah!"

"Neo, what's wrong?" Chopper asked.

"It's…it's Law," Neo said. "Something's happening to him. It feels like he's being ripped apart from the inside out."

"It must be the affects of the soul sucking dungeon Naruto told us about," Brook said. "We must hurry."

Neo pushed through the pain. Increasing the speed of her winds, she flew them faster towards the mountains. Several ninja fairies flew up in their way, warning them to stop. "Halt! Do not proceed any farther!"

"We said to stop!"

"Stop you three!"

"Get out of my way!" Neo screamed. Dark clouds rolled in overhead. They boomed and crackled with thunder and lightening reflecting her fury. She caught them off guard with her magic and sent them flying before splitting the mountain with her earth crystals so they could fly inside of it. A shocked gasped escaped them all when they entered into the mountain. It was like they had entered into a sea of stars, like they had flown out into space instead of into a mountain. "What is this place?"

"Never mind that," Brook said. "We can't get distracted. Surely the others have been alerted to what we have done."

"We must hurry!" Bepo added.

"Yeah!" Neo nodded. She pulled her attention off the strange world around her and flew them closer to Law. The pain in her body became more intense the closer they got the screams of their friends. "It's so intense."

"Just hurry," Chopper said. "All we have to do is get them out of here."

"I know," Neo said. Pushing through the pain, she flew them faster and faster until the agonizing screams of their friends were perching through their ears. She had to force down another gag when she saw them. It was like their bodies were bring ripped apart piece by piece. Strange glowing pillars were around them. It wasn't like any prison she's seen before. But she didn't have time to think about it. She forced her winds around them, hoping the glowing pillars wouldn't stop her. Relief flood through her body and soul when they all lifted off the ground.

More fairy ninja voices mixed in with the crews' tortured screams.

"We have to go," Brook said. Neo obey him and flew them back towards the exit. Soon the screams faded and the sun fell upon them again.

"That hurt," Usopp said, rubbing his ears.

"We're free!" Shachi and Penguin cried as they hugged each other.

"Not so much!" Neji said. He and the others reappeared in front of them. A chaotic battle broke out, but now the pirates had a leg up. They knew what they were getting into and didn't allow themselves to be caught again. Everyone jumped around and dodged each other's respective attacks. It was like whirl wind of bodies and attacks flying around.

Neo pulled her storm clouds back over them. Without light the shadow user wasn't able to use the shadows to his benefit. And once Choji expanded his size again, Neo wrapped him up in vines before freezing half his body in place.

"It's so c-c-cold!" Choji shivered.

"We're out matched here!" Tenten said while the pirates took them down one by one.

All the pirates released their attacks on the ninjas despite their tired state.

"We _are_ out matched here," Lee said. "What do we do?"

"What you shouldn't have done is take Law and my friends away from me," Neo said from above them. She remained their, hovering with a harsh glare that was almost demon like. "That was your biggest mistake."

"I'm beginning to see that," Shikamaru said.

"We don't have to fight them," Kiba said. "They're not our enemies. It was an accident they came here."

"Accident or not, they are not allowed to leave here alive!" Tsunade's voice boomed out over the area. She then lowered herself down from the clouds and hovered right in front of Neo. "I was giving you the benefit of the doubt since you are magic, but no more. If you want to protect these humans then you're an enemy as well."

"We're not enemies," Neo said. "If we had any intention of hurting you people we wouldn't have hidden and tried to get back home. It's you all who are mistaken here."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

"You people are the one's who attacked us," Neo said. "All we want is to go home. But you wouldn't allow that. You didn't even speak with us before attacking. You made the mistake of taking Law and my friends from me. And I won't allow you to hurt them anymore. I know you're scared of me. You're not prepared for someone with my type of magic. All you people can do is wave your little wands around. Well, no more. I don't want to, but I'll fight you all if I have to."

Tsunade growled at Neo's words. She raised her wand and started making circles with it in the air. Her voice echoed out around them as she spoke. "I will not be denied! I am the ruler here! And you will obey the laws of my land or you will die!"

Neo focused her wind crystals on the woman in front of her. Each time the woman shot out sparkles at her, she blew them away. Several times this repeated itself. It was clear Tsunade couldn't do anything to stop her now that she was furious. Neo wasn't going to give her the chance to trap her again. Soon the entire area looked like a sand storm of glitter as Neo's winds whipped the attacks around the air.

"Now's our chance!" Nami said over the howling winds. "Naruto! You have to get your wand working!"

"I'll try!" Naruto stepped forward. "Waaa!" He screamed as his foot got caught on something unseen. He fell forward onto his face. He whipped around onto his back and held his hands up to the irate woman hovering over him. "Wait! Lady Tsunade! I didn't mean to bring them here! It was an accident! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't happen again!" He paused when no one said anything back. Lowering his arms, he looked around to find that he was no longer in the candy forest but back in his own room in his normal apartment where he always lived. "This is…I'm back home? What the heck happened?"

Naruto gasped. Grabbing his shirt he pulled it off his body then felt around on this back for his wings. "Nothing? They're not there? That's a relief. But what the heck was all of that? I don't get it. It was a dream?"

He grabbed his head, running his fingers in frustration through his blonde locks. "I don't believe it! All of that was just a stupid-Ouch! That hurt!"

Naruto stopped rubbing his head so hard when he noticed pain shooting through his scalp. "I guess I hit my head. Wait a second. This is where that orange haired girl hit me. But that can't be possible."

Naruto's eyes shot to his window. Jumping up he ran over to it and flung open the curtains. He heart raced wildly inside of his chest. It relaxed when he noticed the village was the same. There was no fairies walking around, no crazy waterpark, just the same old Leaf Village that there always way. "That's a relief. I guess it was just a dream after all. I must have just hit my head during the night and caused this bump. I'm so glad."

Naruto turned and walked away from the window. Yawning he went through his morning route of getting dress before heading out to meet up with his teammates. While he was walking to the training ground to meet them, he still couldn't shake his dream. "I've never had a dream that felt that real. Everything about it was real. I wonder why? Maybe that ramen I ate before bed had expired? Well, whatever. At least it's over now and everything is normal again." He dropped his eyes to his friends. Sakura and Sai were waiting for him. He smiled, waved, and ran over to them. "Hey! Guys! What's up! Hey…what's wrong? You all look like you didn't sleep very well."

"I didn't," Sakura asked as she slumped tiredly on the ground.

"I did not sleep very well either," Sai added. He too was slumping on the ground, looking like he was about to fall fast asleep.

"I had this really strange dream about the villagers being fairies and Lady Tsunade-" Sai and Sakura said. They both stopped and started at each other in confusion when they realized they were saying the exact same thing.

"Hold on. You all had a dream about the villagers turning to fairies and the village into a waterpark because of a crazy, rubber pirate?" Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "That's exactly what happened."

"How is it possible we all had the same dream?" Sai asked just before Kakashi arrived.

"What's gotten you three looking so serious?" Kakashi asked.

"We all had the same dream about fairies, pirates, and a waterpark," Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah. I had that dream too," Kakashi said. "Those pirates were strange."

"Hold on, Kakashi sensei. Are you saying you had the exact same dream that we did?" Naruto said.

"Uh, well," Kakashi said. He then told them everything about his dream. It was all the same. Down to every last detail.

"This isn't possible," Sakura said. "How could we have all had the same dream?"

"I wonder if anyone else had this dream as well," Sai said. The group of four exchanged looks before they automatically bolted away from each other to see who all had this dream. Everyone they spoke to ended up having the same dream that they did. Everything about it was the same. Tsunade even sent out a letter to the Sand village to see if the same phenomenon happened there. It didn't. It appeared to have only happened in their village. And no one had an explanation as to why.

"This is so weird," Tenten said as she and the rest of her friends were gathered together eating barbeque later that night.

"How is it possible we could all have the same dream?" Choji asked.

"I wonder if those pirates were real after all," Shikamaru said.

"Why do you say that?" Ino asked.

"Because if that dream we all had was real then those pirates must have been real too," Shikamaru said.

"I wish now I had gotten more information about Neo," Kiba said. "She was an interesting girl."

"Woman," Naruto said. "And she's married and pregnant."

"I know that!" Kiba snapped. "I just meant I'd like to have gotten to know her more! I don't want to date her! Akamaru wants to know more about her too!"

"Well, we are not going to get the chance," Lee said.

"Don't be so sure about that," Neji said.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"If that dream happened once there's the possibility it could happen again," Neji said. "We must be on our guard. We have no idea how this event actually happened."

"It could have been an attack from unknown enemy," Hinata said.

"That's just great," Naruto said. "A possible enemy that can attack us in our dreams. Or what we thought were our dreams." He paused for a few seconds. "I wonder where those pirates are now. And what they think about this."

"Do you think it is possible that they are the ones who caused this dream thing to happen?" Lee asked.

"It's possible," Shikamaru said. "Pirates aren't known for being nice after all. That dream could have been nothing but a planned invasion to scout out our weaknesses."

The group mumbled in agreement.

"I don't think so," Naruto said.

"I agree," Kiba said.

"What are you two talking about?" Tenten asked.

"Just a feeling," Naruto said. "I don't think they were the enemy at all."

"Neo was too innocent to be an enemy," Kiba said. "And Akamaru agrees. If they were dangerous we would have known it."

"The only way we will know for use is if they come see us again," Hinata said. "Or if we go to them."

"Either way," Naruto said. "I hope they're fine and made it back home safely."

…

Neo gasped and shot up in bed. Panting hard she looked around the lightly lit room of hers and Law's. Immediately, Law sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He said, "It's okay, Neo. It was just a bad dream."

"I know, I know," Neo said through her pants. "Are you…are you okay? Are you hurt? I don't feel any pain from you."

"I'm not hurt," Law said. "And neither are you or our baby."

"Our baby," Neo said. She placed her hand on her stomach with a relaxing sigh. "That was so weird and intense. I thought you all were going to be…"

"It didn't happen," Law said, rubbing smooth circles on her back. "It's over now."

"Yeah." Neo nodded. She relaxed into his hold for a while before realizing something. She pulled back and stared at him with kneaded eyebrows. "Wait…did you look into my mind?"

"No, I…" Law's voice trailed off. His own eyebrows drew together. "I didn't…"

"Did we have the same dream?" Neo asked.

"What did you dream about?" Law asked.

"We were magically warped to another world by a ninja fairy named Naruto," Neo said. "He was really bad with his magic. The majority of the people there hated humans because of issues in the past. Naruto kept trying to get us home but kept failing. It didn't help that Luffy was being his typical self and wished for the village-"

"To become a waterpark," Law finished for her.

"They're exactly the same," Neo said.

Without another word to each other, the two lovers crawled out of bed and headed for the crews' quarters, but half way there, the three they were going after came running up the hall towards them.

"With the looks on your faces I assume you were coming to find us for the same reason we were coming to find you," Law said.

"You had a dream about ninja fairies, wishes, Luffy going nuts, and such?" Shachi asked.

"Yeah." Neo nodded. "We had the same dream too."

"And if we had the same dream," Penguin started. He didn't finish as they all rushed to the deck of the sub just as the sun peaked over the horizon. The cool sea air was chilly but they didn't notice it at all. They were more concerned about their shared dream than anything else. Once out there, Neo summoned her wind crystals and flew them over to the Sunny.

Chopper and Brook were lying out on the deck of the ship. The two were on lookout duty but had clearly fallen asleep last night. Neo landed beside them. Kneeling down she woke them. She shook them lightly. "Chopper, Brook, wake up."

"What's going on?" Chopper asked.

"I feel like I just ran a marathon," Brook said. "I feel dead tired. But then, I'm already dead. So…what are you all doing over here?"

"To see if you all had the same dream that we did," Penguin said.

"Is your crew getting up yet?" Bepo asked.

"I'll wake them," Brook said. He stood up from the deck of the ship and disappeared into the men's quarters. A few seconds later, he came back out with the rest of the men following after him.

"What's going on?! Why did you have to wake me?! I was dreaming about meat!" Luffy whined.

"We know," the rest of the pirates said.

"What do you mean? How could you have known what I was dreaming?" Luffy said.

"Because we all apparently had the same dream last night," Robin said. The group looked up to see the two Straw Hat women had come out onto the deck already. Robin was fully dressed but Nami was still in her pajamas.

"You can't be serious," Nami said, descending down the stairs. "How could we all have had the same dream?"

"I don't know," Sanji said.

"Maybe it was just a coincident," Zoro said.

"Not likely," Law said. "Any pain we felt in there felt real. Same with Neo's pregnancy symptoms."

"Really dreams don't have real pain," Penguin said.

"So that dream, those people," Bepo said. "It was all real?"

"Do you think they're the one's who caused us to have that wacko dream?" Franky asked.

"It's possible," Usopp said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "We know that magic is real since Neo has it. And there's no way that could have happened without magic. Could it?"

"I don't think so," Chopper said. "But who's magic was it? Was it those fairy people? Neo, do you know?"

"I'm not sure," Neo said. "I know I sensed magic but I'm not sure exactly where it was coming from. For a while it felt like the people in the dream, or whatever it was, was actually normal people without magic."

"So what could it have been then?" Zoro asked.

"The moon," Neo said after an intense pause.

"What do you mean the moon?" Luffy asked.

"When we were all at the waterpark," Neo said. "I noticed the moon was in the sky and had a strange red mist around it."

"I didn't see anything like that," Nami said.

"Neither did I," Usopp said.

"I don't recall such a thing either," Brook said.

"It only appeared there for a second," Neo said. "Then it was gone."

"And here's another question," Shachi said. "Why did it only affect us? Why was the rest of our crew left behind?"

The crews went silent for several minutes before Sanji spoke up. He said, "Maybe who ever pulled us into that strange world could only pull us. Maybe their magic, or whatever, wasn't strong enough to pull us all there. The same could be said for our ships."

"That maybe true on the rest of the Heart Pirates," Franky said. He glanced up at the sails of the Sunny. "But I don't think it holds true for the ships. If you noticed while we were there, we weren't anywhere near the sea. We were clearly inland somewhere. Probably not even close to the sea."

"I guess it doesn't matter now," Nami said.

"Of course it matters," Usopp said. He whipped his eyes around, looking for dangers or any signs of the moon and mist Neo had mentioned. "If it happened once, it'll happen again."

"We can't be sure of that happening or not happening," Law said.

"I guess we're just going to have to keep a look out for the mist," Neo said.

"That's all?" Chopper asked.

"What else can we do?" Neo asked. "We have no idea where the mist came from, or those other people, or how to even get back there."

"Do you think they were our enemies?" Brook asked. "They might not have had magic themselves but they could have gotten a hold of some magic from somewhere."

Another round of silence fell up on the two crews as they considered Brook's suggestion. Luffy then said, "Naw, they weren't our enemies. They were fun."

"I hope you're correct, Luffy," Nami said. "They did have some strange powers themselves. Even your Devil Fruits were useless against them."

"That sucked," Luffy said. "How could someone grab your shadow like that."

"Says the one who's shadow was taken when we were on Thriller Bark," Nami said with a heavy sigh.

"Well, there no point in worrying about it now," Robin said. "At least it's over with and we're safe."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"I wonder if we'll ever go back there or see them again," Neo said. Her eye drifted to the horizon as the sun's rays started to warm up the remaining cool night air.

…

 **Author's Notes: Apologizes for this story not ending up very good and one chapter shorter than I wanted. If/When I do more crossovers, more thought and better execution will happen in them. Again, sorry this wasn't the best. And this is an open ended story. So people are suppose to come to their own conclusion about what really happened here.**


End file.
